Prince cherche l'amour pour mariage heureux
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian, prince dans la trentaine lassé des aventure sans lendemain, décide de se caser enfin et de chercher le grand amour dans le but de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Il passe donc une annonce et 4 candidats se présentent à lui. Il décide de leur faire passer des tests pour vérifier leur sérieux, et découvrent vite qu'ils sont peu fiables sauf un: Ciel,14 ans jeune omega.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian était un jeune prince dans la trentaine.

Il s'était beaucoup amusé dans mais voulait s'engager sérieusement, se marier et avoir des enfants.

Il était gay, il décida donc de passer une annonce pour trouver des prétendants sérieux.

« Prince dans la trentaine, cherche partenaire masculin pour relation sérieuse et mariage rapide. Les candidats doivent être masculins, tous âges possibles et toute condition sociale et une seule condition obligatoire : être un omega. Le partenaire est souhaité fidèle, loyal, honnête et sérieux et vouloir des enfants dans un futur proche ».

Beaucoup de gens avaient lus l'annonce du prince et cela avait fait venir beaucoup de personnes, et pas que des candidats sérieux. Il y en avait surtout intéressé par son statut et son argent.

-Que des mecs intéressés par mon argent, se dit Sebastian.

La plupart avaient étaient rejetés dès le départ, Sebastian décida donc de donner une dernière chance aux 4 candidates restants.

Il les invita donc dans son palais pour les tester et pouvoir faire connaissance avec eux.

Il espérait avoir plus de chance cette fois.

Il avait 4 candidats différents :

-Ciel 14 ans jeune noble, très timide.

-Alois, 14 ans jeune noble qui se avait un peu trop confiance en lui.

-Claude 30 ans majordome qui avait l'air louche.

-Elisabeth 14 ans, jeune fille noble.

De suite Sebastian si Elisabeth avait bien lu l'annonce.

-Vous êtes une femme ? J'ai dit un partenaire masculin. Pourquoi êtes venus ?

-Parce que vous êtes riches, et je veux un mari riche. Vous pouvez me tromper avec d'autres gars, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste être femme au foyer et ne rien foutre de ma vie. Je peux vous faire des enfants mais je ne m'en occuperai pas parce que j'aime l'argent uniquement.

-Ok en revoir alors.

Des gens guidèrent Elisabeth vers la sortie.

-Espèce de connard. Vous croyez pouvoir me traitez comme de la merde parce que vous êtes prince ?

-Oui petite pétasse, je le peux.

Puis on l'a fit sortir.

Il restait donc 3 candidats.

Sebastian se présenta :

-Bien je cherche l'amour de ma vie, celui que j'épouserai et avec qui j'aurai des enfants. Présentez-vous et dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse chez moi ?

Ciel fut le premier à répondre, comme il était timide, il avait du mal.

-Eh bien je….

-Vous êtes un peu lent à la détente vous. Pourquoi ?

-Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive et j'ai 14 ans. Je suis un omega. Je veux moi aussi trouver un mari sérieux et avoir des enfants.

-Vous êtes bien jeune, je suis plus vieux que vous, cela vous dérange ?

-Non je vous trouve assez beau…

-Je vois, merci de votre réponse, au suivant.

Le suivant était Alois.

-Wesh, je m'appelle Alois Trancy, 14 ans et omega. Prince, moi je veux une vie tranquille, un mari qui m'entretient et des enfants dont des gens s'occuperont. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire et je ferai tout pour mon époux. Je veux devenir un mari au foyer sans avoir rien à faire de mes mains. Je m'occuperai de vous prince et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de moi tous les jours. En gros je m'intéresse à votre fric et à vous si vous le souhaitez.

-Wesh ? Ok le suivant.

Le suivant était Claude.

-Claude faustus, majordome, 30 ans et alpha. Je veux un plus haut statut et une vie sans travailler.

-Vous êtes un alpha, j'ai demandé un omega. Comment voulez-vous portez un enfant si vous ne pouvez pas ?

-Vous pouvez prendre un autre gars pour en faire et puis on peut quand même baiser.

-Baiser ? Ok.

Sebastian se méfiait déjà des intentions de Claude et Alois, seul Ciel à son goût un peu trop effacé lui paraissait sérieux pour l'instant mais un peu jeune.

-Bien, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Une fois que chacun vu sa chambre, Sebastian remarqua que Ciel semblait nerveux.

Il allait donc vers lui quand Alois le stoppa.

-Vous êtes le bienvenus prince, n'oubliez pas vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez.

-Cesses d'importuner le prince, petit con, invitez-moi dans votre chambre et vous ne regretterez pas, dit Claude.

-Ok je prends note, maintenant si vous permettez je vais discuter un peu en privée avec Ciel.

Sebastian ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Bien vous semblez stressez. Détendez-vous et faites comme chez vous. Ne faites pas attention à ces deux-là.

-Merci en fait, j'ai du mal à dormir ailleurs que chez moi et je ne connais pas cet endroit.

-Je peux vous tenir compagnie si vous avez du mal à dormir. En toute chasteté bien sûr.

-Merci.

Puis le soir vint et Sebastian convia tous ses prétendants.

Ciel était toujours nerveux, Alois un peu trop confiant et Claude un peu trop excité.

Sebastian avait le plus peur de Claude, Alois ne l'inspirait encore moins.

-Ce gars-la en veut à mon argent, pensa Sebastian.

Le repas fut servi puis Sebastian poursuivit son test.

-Bien je vais vous poser une autre question : Qu'est-ce que vous aimez chez moi ?

-Votre fric, répondit Alois.

-Votre palais et votre fric, répondit Claude.

-Eh bien vous avez l'air gentil et compréhensif. Vous m'avez écouté tout à l'heure, merci.

-De rien, Ciel, ne soyez pas si nerveux.

-Tu es chiant toi, répondit Alois.

-Oui ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui, répondit Claude.

-Ciel a l'air moins vénal de vous tous, dit Sebastian.

-Vous préférez que je mente ? Votre statut est plus qu'intéressant, répondit Claude.

-Oui vous êtes riche, c'est normal que l'on soit vénal, répondit Alois.

Sebastian se demanda pourquoi il attirait des candidats si peu fiables. Il était bien mal tombé.

Mais il avait de l'espoir sur Ciel encore. C'est celui qui était le plus timide mais il avait l'air très sérieux comparés aux deux tarés qu'ils avaient en face de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Le moment de se coucher vint et Sebastian annonca :

-Bien je vais dormir avec chacun d'entre vous pendant ces 3 jours. Je commence par Claude.

Claude le suivit bien heureux.

Sebastian voulait tester les convictions et voir comment réagirait ses prétendants s'il leur proposait de coucher directement avec lui.

-Bien je vais être direct, je veux que l'on fasse l'amour ensemble pour voir si nous sommes compatibles. Je préfère tester avant de me marier et ne pas me tromper. Vous acceptez ?

-Bien sûr tant que l'on baise, tout me va. On fait comment, vous êtes au-dessus ou au-dessus ?

-Vous êtes quoi vous ?

-Au-dessus, répondit Claude.

-Vous pourriez être au-dessous pour moi ?

-Non pas possible. Et vous vous pourriez changer d'avis pour moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non. Testez avec moi alors, prince. Du sexe c'est juste du sexe.

-Je crois que je vais m'abstenir ce soir.

Sebastian avait eu beaucoup d'amants souvent de courte durée.

On le disait frivole, la rumeur courait qu'il avait couché avec quasiment tout le monde.

C'était vrai mais il avait changé, il voulait se poser.

-Enfin vous avez été avec quasiment tous les hommes.

-C'est vrai mais je cherche du sérieux, alors dormons.

Sebastian ne dormit pas de la nuit, il était bien trop méfiant de se faire violer par Claude.

Le matin suivant il sorti de sa chambre et croisa Ciel perdu.

-Bonjour jeune Ciel. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Oui merci mais vous semblez fatigué, vous. Tout va bien ?

-Merci de vous en inquiétez pour moi. Pas vraiment.

Puis le test continua.

Sebastian avait décidé du test de la robe.

-Bien j'aimerais vous voir en robe. Faites venir la robe.

C'était une robe rose.

-J'aime parfois que mon partenaire se travestisse. Je veux voir avec.

-Une robe ? C'est gênant… répondit Ciel.

-Une robe, pas question. Je suis un homme moi mais si vous insistez, répondit Claude.

-Je ferai tout pour vous, prince, répondit Alois.

La robe vint puis Claude fut le premier à l'essayer.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

-Cela ne vous va pas du tout.

-Je ne suis pas une femme prince. Vous avez des goûts assez discutables.

Alois l'essaya à son tour.

-Cela ne vous va pas du tout.

-Moi je trouve que si, je ferai tout pour vous.

-Je sais, à vous jeune Ciel.

Ciel hésita.

-Venez, je suis sûr que vous serez très mignon.

Ciel entra donc dans la pièce en robe.

Sebastian le trouva mignon et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever et aller vers lui.

Il se baissa puis lui baisa la main.

-Vous êtes fabuleux dans cette robe. Tel une rose, la couleur va bien à votre teint.

-Il est moche dans cette robe, je suis bien plus beau que lui ha ha ! répondit Alois.

Alois semblait être un peu narcissique.

-C'est trop gênant prince.

-Appelez-moi Sebastian.

-Favoritisme ! dit Alois.

-Non vous pouvez tous m'appelez Sebastian.

Puis le second diner.

-Prince si vous me choisissez, nous serons assortis. Je suis beau n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui enfin la beauté est toute relative, l'intérieur d'une personne compte tout au plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es moche, petit con. C'est moi qu'il va choisir.

-Cessez de vous disputez à ma table.

Ciel se sentait mal et Sebastian le remarqua.

-Tout va bien, jeune Ciel ?

-Non je crois que je vais vomir.

-Venez avec moi, je vais voir conduire à la salle de bain.

Puis Sebastian conduit Ciel.

Il frappa à la porte fermée.

-Oui mais vous pouvez me laisser. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Non je préfère vérifier que vous allez bien. Ouvrez-moi donc la porte.

Ciel sorti.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, retournez plutôt avec les autres invités.

-Pour l'instant seul votre santé m'inquiète, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne mérite pas que vous vous intéressiez à moi.

-Mais si, vous avez tort, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ferai mieux de me reposer.

-Je viendrais m'assurer que vous allez bien après le diner.

-Merci, prince.

Puis Sebastian revient vers ses autres invités.

-Je suis sûr qu'il attend un gamin et qu'il vous ferait porter le chapeau, prince, dit Alois.

-Oui à tous les coups, il ne doit pas savoir qui est le père et veut se trouver un mari riche, dit Claude.

-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi.

-Ne vous laissez pas avoir, il parait innocent mais il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Oui ce gars-là, il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il a couché avec pas mal de gars.

-Qui dit cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Des gens, une rumeur. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit fait faire un gamin sans faire gaffe, répondit Alois.

-Oui ce gars-là a l'air d'un prostitué.

-Cessez vos insinuations.

Le même test que le soir la veille.

Sebastian avait choisi Alois.

-Je suis ravie de pouvoir dormir avec vous, dit Alois.

-Je vais voir comment va le jeune Ciel, veuillez m'attendre.

Sebastian frappa mais pas de réponse.

Il entra donc dans la chambre ou dormait Ciel.

Il le trouva tranquillement endormi.

Il s'en approcha et caressa ses cheveux, ce qui réveilla Ciel.

-Prince, je me suis endormi, désolé.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous semblez plus en forme. Je voulais juste vérifier que vous alliez mieux, nous nous verrons demain. Faites de beaux rêves et reposez-vous.

-Bonne nuit prince.

Sebastian sortant de la chambre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il serait bien resté pour veiller sur Ciel.

Il rejoint la chambre et trouva Alois nu sur son lit.

-Bien faites ce que vous voulez de moi. Vous pouvez me frapper, m'attacher. Ou même me violer.

Sebastian avait eu l'envie de vouloir le tester comme Claude hier mais Alois le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose.

-Il serait peut-être mieux de s'abstenir cette nuit et je vous demande de vous habiller.

Alois décidé alla vers lui et lui sauta dessus.

-Vous avez pourtant couché avec quasiment tout le monde. Je ferai tout pour vous. Vous pouvez me prendre et je peux vous prendre.

-Ah quelle horreur me prendre ! Nous nous abstiendrons cette nuit.

-Je ne vous attire pas, prince ?

-Je ne vous connais pas, comment pourrais-je coucher avec vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous avez pourtant couché avec pas mal d'inconnus. Pourquoi pas avec moi ?

-Voyez-vous je ne compte pas divorcer alors je veux être sûr de mon choix. Certes je n'ai pas attendus le mariage mais je ne veux pas baser mon choix sur une simple entente sexuelle. Je veux trouver l'homme de ma vie, répondit Sebastian.

-On peut faire l'amour donc ?

-Non c'est trop tôt.

Puis Sebastian passa une courte nuit encore.

Le lendemain, il croisa Ciel qui semblait mieux.

-Vous me semblez en bien meilleur forme que hier, me voilà rassuré.

-Merci prince, mais je ne mérite pas votre attention.

-Cessez donc de douter de vous. Vous êtes mon invité, votre santé m'importe donc.

-C'est bien trop, prince.

-Ne vous dévalorisez pas jeune Ciel.

Puis il croisa Alois et Claude sortant de la même chambre.

Sebastian croyait avoir compris.

-Que faisiez-vous dans la même chambre ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir dit que je vous sois fidèle. Vous avez refusé de coucher avec moi, j'ai été voir ailleurs.

-C'est exact, vous avez refusé de coucher avec moi aussi, j'ai donc été ailleurs aussi, di Claude.

-Vous n'êtes pas fidèles autant l'un que l'autre.

-Prince, nous ne sommes pas obligés, vous pouvez avoir d'autres hommes et moi aussi, dit Alois.

-Moi je demande à voir des omega, vus que vous ne voulez pas être en dessous, j'accepte cependant de le faire avec vous exceptionnellement, répondit Claude.

-Je ne crois ce que j'entends. Vous m'êtes infidèles bien avant l'un que l'autre.

-Oui mais il vous reste le gamin enceint.

-Je ne suis pas enceint, enfin, répondit Ciel.

-Allez arrêtes de faire l'innocent, on connait ta réputation. Tu veux te trouver un mari riche pour qu'il assume le gosse d'un autre, dit Alois.

-Oui tu la joues innocent mais au final tu es une vraie salope. Tout le monde a dû te passer dessus, dit Claude.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Cessez vos disputes.

Sebastian se demandait s'il devait tous les renvoyer chez eux mais décida de continuer ainsi le diner du soir habituel et vint la nuit de test.

Il ne restait que Ciel.

-Bien ce soir jeune Ciel, c'est votre tour, suivez-moi.

Ciel tremblait à côté d'un Sebastian bien menaçant.

Il ne savait pas si Ciel était effectivement enceint mais voulait le tester.

-Bien vos deux concurrents ne sont pas vraiment fiables. Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies sur vous ?

-Non ce sont des fausses et je ne suis pas enceint !

-Comment pourrais-je être sûr de vous croire ? Vous n'êtes peut-être là que pour mon argent et que quelqu'un d'autre assume la responsabilité d'un autre.

-Non vous pouvez me croire.

-Comment ?

-Je suis sincère prince.

-Eh bien je vais vérifier par moi-même.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian voulait vérifier et décida d'y aller franchement ave Ciel.

Il se jeta sur lui.

Ciel n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez. Je ne vous connais même pas.

-Mais je vous plais jeune homme non ? Vous êtes venus dans ce but ? Vous deviez vous attendre à ce que je tente non ?

-Lâchez-moi. Vous ne me déplaisez pas mais je ne veux pas.

-Voyez-vous je dois tester votre sincérité. Et pour cela nous devons faire l'amour. Vous avez sûrement entendu les rumeurs à mon sujet.

-Oui mais je ne les crois pas, vous êtes sérieux et prévenant envers moi.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas ce que vous pensez, je n'ai invité que des hommes que pour peut-être m'amuser.

-Vous mentez.

-Assez parler. Laissez-vous faire si je vous plais.

-Non pas question. Je ne veux pas que cela se passe de cette manière. Je ne veux pas une première fois forcée. Je vous en prie, arrêtez.

Puis Ciel se mit à pleurer.

Sebastian stoppa directement puis s'éloigna de Ciel qui se releva.

-Je m'excuse, je me voyais obligé de vérifier votre sincérité. Mon attitude était peu cavalière. Puis il se baissa et implora le pardon de Ciel.

-Je suis obligé de tester la sincérité d'une personne. Si vous n'aviez pas résistez, j'aurais sans doute été jusqu'au bout mais vous êtes le seul à m'avoir résisté. Les autres ont dit oui trop facilement.

Ciel cessa de pleurer.

-Je ne vous excuse pas.

-Je comprends, pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie. Vous avez dit quelque chose de troublant. Vous êtes vierge ?

-Oui je n'ai que 14 ans. Je ne veux pas le faire avec n'importe qui et je veux un engagement. Ces rumeurs ont été dites par des personnes dont j'ai rejeté leurs avances.

-Je comprends et c'est tout à votre honneur. Attendez-vous le mariage ou concevez-vous des rapports sexuels avant ?

-je convois avant mais je ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas confiance et que je n'aime pas.

-Je vois. Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous laisser dans une autre chambre.

-Non je veux bien dormir avec vous, répondit Ciel.

La nuit fut donc chaste pour les deux hommes.

Et le lendemain, Sebastian avait fait son choix.

Il convoqua tout le monde et annonca son choix.

-Bien après ses 3 jours, je sais qui je vais choisir et mon choix se porte sur ….

-Tu vas nous le dire qui c'est ? demanda Claude.

-Oui tu tues avec ton silence à la con, répondit Alois.

-Mon choix se porte sur le jeune Ciel.

-Le gars enceint, évidemment, dit Alois.

-Je m'en fiche au final, je te préfère Alois.

-Moi aussi, on se barre ensemble.

-Bon je crois qu'ils m'ont facilité la tâche au final, dit Sebastian.

Ciel osa enfin dire.

-Je ne suis pas enceint, enfin !

-Oui si vous êtes vierge, c'est plutôt logique, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ils croyaient que je l'étais ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben quand vous avez vomis, ils ont cru que c'était une nausée de grossesse.

-C'est ridicule enfin !

-Oui enfin ils étaient un peu de cons de base, il ne faut pas leur en demander trop.

Puis Sebastian se baissa et ouvrit une boite.

-Voulez m'épousez et faire des enfants avec moi ?

-C'est rapide…

-Oui je cherche l'amour de ma vie et je vous apprécie beaucoup. Vous voulez peut-être que l'on fasse un test de vie de couple et vous déciderez après si vous souhaitez finir votre vie avec moi ?

-Non je vous apprécie beaucoup aussi mais hier vous étiez peu gentleman avec moi.

-Je sais et je continuerai à m'en excuser le temps qu'il le faut, vous restez alors ?

-Oui mais je demande un test, répondit Ciel.

-Si au bout d'un mois de test, vous souhaitez effectivement devenir mon époux, nous nous marieront. Etes-vous d'accord ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui prince.

Sebastian se releva.

-Bienvenus chez vous, jeune homme. Je compte bien vous convaincre puisque croyez-moi, je vous apprécie déjà beaucoup. Soyez assuré que je me fasse pardonner de mon attitude de la dernière fois. Je prendrais soin de vous et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

-Merci, prince.

-Sebastian, pas prince.

-Je préfère prince pour l'instant. Je n'ose pas vous appeler par votre prénom.

-Mais puis-je continuer à vous appeler Ciel ? Me permettez-vous ?

-Oui vous pouvez.

C'est comme cela que commenca le test de la vie de couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin suivant, Sebastian avait bien dormi.

La veille, il avait laissé le choix à Ciel de dormir avec lui de dormir seul.

Sans surprise, Ciel avait choisi la seconde option.

Sebastian vint donc lui dire bonjour.

Il frappa puis entra.

-Je me permets d'entrer, jeune Ciel.

Ciel faisait du yoga.

-Bonjour, prince, vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?

-Je ne vous savais pas amateur de ce genre de chose.

-Mes parents m'ont initié jeune.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que cela, en fait. Quand avez-vous commencez ?

-Depuis que je marche.

-Je vois. Vos parents ont jugé bon de vous ouvrir à d'autres cultures que la vôtre, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui.

-Et qu'ont-ils dit quand vous leur avez parler de venir jusqu'ici ?

-Eh bien, ils m'ont dit de suivre mon instinct et de me méfier de vous. Ils avaient connaissance des rumeurs à votre sujet. On dit que vous avez eu la moitié du royaume.

-C'est vrai mais maintenant, j'ai changé, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est pour le vérifier que je suis venu. Je ne peux juger que par moi-même en apprenant à vous connaitre, répondit Ciel.

-Vous êtes sage, pour votre jeune âge, jeune Ciel.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler jeune Ciel, Ciel suffira amplement.

-Je le ferai si vous m'appelez vous-même Sebastian.

-D'accord prince Sebastian.

-Sans le prince, je vous prie. Sebastian, tout court.

Puis le soir-même, Sebastian convia Sebastian à un bal ou il était invité.

Il fut surpris que Ciel accepte si facilement.

-C'est normal, Sebastian que je veuille voir comment vous agissez dans ce genre d'événement.

-Vous avez accepter pour voir si je mens ? Vous avez des doutes sur ma sincérité ?

-Non je veux juste voir comment les gens réagissent à votre présence et si la rumeur dit vraie.

-Vous parlez de mes nombreuses conquêtes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Soyez franc, il y en a aura beaucoup à ce bal ?

-Je pense, mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux me marier, fonder une famille.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidez d'arrêter les histoires sans lendemain, Sebastian ?

-Parce que je n'y voyais plus de sens. Je veux me poser avec quelqu'un, me marier et fonder une famille avec cette personne.

-Parce que vous êtes prince ? En soi, vous n'avez aucune obligation de vous marier.

-Il est vrai, oui. Mais je suis sérieux dans ma démarche. Il est normal que vous doutiez, nous nous connaissons que depuis peu.

-Nous verrons cela, répondit Ciel.

Ciel accompagna donc Sebastian.

Le bal avait lieu chez un certain Philippe.

Ciel ne le savait pas encore mais c'était un ex de Sebastian.

Philippe, 30 ans alla vers Sebastian et lui baisa la main.

-Tiens mon cher prince, cela faisait longtemps.

-Laissez-moi deviner, c'est votre ex, dit Ciel.

-Oui, je ne vous mentirai pas. On s'est fréquenté une nuit.

-Qui est ce jeune homme ? C'est donc vrai que vous voulez vous mariez ?

-Oui c'est le seul candidat que j'ai gardé. Je vous présente Ciel.

-Quel âge as-tu jeune homme ? demanda Philippe.

-14 ans.

-Tu veux te marier avec un enfant ? demanda Philippe.

-Personne ne va se marier pour l'instant. On fait connaissance, répondit Sebastian.

-Il est vrai que je ne sais rien du prince mais je constate qu'il y a beaucoup de partenaires. Comment était-il avec vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Je n'ai passé qu'une nuit avec lui alors je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui.

-Vous avez eu combien de partenaires Sebastian, dans cette soirée du moins ? demanda Ciel.

-Je dois être honnête avec vous, une bonne partie des invités.

-Et moi prince, vous pouvez me comptez.

-Combien ? demanda Ciel.

-15 je dirais, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vois, c'est beaucoup. Mais je vais me faire une idée par moi-même.

C'est ainsi que Ciel alla vers tous les anciennes conquêtes de Sebastian.

-Je me demande pourquoi il va tous les voir, dit Sebastian.

-Pour se faire une idée de ce que vous êtes, mais il est mal parti vus qu'aucun homme n'en a su trop sur vous. Quand on pose des questions, vous éclipsez toujours sur un autre sujet.

-Il est vrai, je ne me suis ouvert à personne, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous l'appréciez ce jeune homme ?

-Oui je crois mais je le connais peu. Cela dit, vous auriez vus les autres candidats.

-C'était le moins pire ? demanda Philippe.

-C'est le seul qui a refusé d'aller plus loin avec moi. Les autres ont cédés trop facilement à mon goût.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'a jamais eu de relations avec personnes. Pour son âge, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

-Il vous parait fiable ?

-Oui plus que les autres. Mais je m'attendais à avoir des candidats beaucoup plus vieux, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous l'épouseriez si tu en tombais amoureux ? Son âge ne vous fait pas peur ? Et surtout il connait votre secret ?

\- Oui, c'est mon but et je l'aurais renvoyé directement si son âge posait souci. Non je ne lui ai pas encore dis. Je veux voir s'il m'apprécie vraiment avec le temps. Et si c'est le cas, je lui dirai.

-Vous n'êtes pas un prince ordinaire et votre descendance aura du pouvoir.

-Je le sais mais j'attends de voir comment cela se passe.

Ciel ayant fait le tour des ex de Sebastian avait fini de parler avec tout le monde.

-Dis donc prince, je n'ai rien appris sur vous. Vous avez eu plus de 10 partenaires et ils ne savent rien de vous. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Ciel avait pris un verre avec tout le monde.

-Etes-vous saoule ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu beaucoup, oui. Je voulais savoir des choses sur vous et ils ont tous dit que vous étiez un bon amant. Rien sur vos goûts, votre vécu, votre passé.

-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de leur raconter ma vie pour une nuit, Ciel. D'ailleurs je vais vous ramener.

-Hé vous l'ex, vous savez quelque chose de plus sur lui ?

-Non je ne sais rien de plus, menti Philippe.

-Il est temps de partir.

De retour chez lui, Sebastian emmena Ciel vers sa chambre. Mais Ciel demanda à dormir avec lui.

Sebastian lui céda donc, cela lui permettrait de veiller sur lui.

Sebastian se demanda s'il devait aider Ciel à se changer et décida finalement que non.

Au moment ou Ciel tenta de le coucher, il s'agrippa à lui.

-Prince, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sebastian, un brin perturbé mais non réfractaire.

Il répondit de manière positive à son baiser.

-Je ne vous pensais pas si direct.

-Je crois que je serai capable de tout, ce soir. Vous me voulez, Sebastian ?

Sebastian ne voulait pas profiter de son état de faiblesse. Dans le passé, il n'aurait pas hésiter mais il avait changé.

-Je me vois contraint de refuser, voyez-vous, Ciel.

Sebastian se décala de Ciel et prit sa main.

-Voyez-vous, je veux me marier, je ne veux pas qu'une histoire sans lendemain. Je vous connais peu mais je sais que si vous étiez dans votre état normal, vous n'auriez jamais agi de la sorte. Je refuse donc et je vais m'en aller et vous laisser ma chambre. Je viendrais vous voir demain matin.

-Enfin, Sebastian, je ne vous comprends pas, je vous propose et vous refuser.

Sebastian s'en alla mais il donna des ordres pour vérifier que Ciel aille bien.

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian était dans un profond sommeil.

Ciel voulait lui faire une surprise, il s'assit à côté de lui.

Sebastian se réveilla et vit Ciel.

-Bonjour, Ciel avez-vous repris vos esprits ?

-Oui et je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait hier. Je vous remercie Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous n'avez pas profité de moi. J'aurai pensé que oui. C'est pour cela que j'ai bu.

-C'est un test, Ciel ?

-Oui un peu après tout, c'est le but. Et vous avez un bon point. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau.

Ciel se pencha et embrassa de nouveau Sebastian.

-Vous m'appréciez un peu ?

-Oui je commence à vous apprécier mais j'attends d'en savoir plus sur vous. Alors dévoilez-vous à moi. Je vous prie, répondit Ciel.

-Faites le vous-même et je ferai de même. Je ne sais que peu de choses de vous.

-Bien je vous accorde cette faveur, répondit Ciel.

C'est doucement mais sûrement qu'ils allaient apprendre plus l'un sur l'autres.


	5. Chapter 5

-Qu'attendez-vous de votre « époux » ?

-Eh bien, je devrais vous retourner la question, Ciel.

-Je voudrais déjà savoir ce que vous attendez vous, répondit Sebastian.

-Eh bien je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

-Vous n'avez que 14 ans, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

-Justement, dites-moi.

-Eh bien, laissez-moi y réfléchir. Je veux un époux fidèle, indépendant mais qui a quand même besoin de moi. Je veux aussi des enfants donc il faut que ce soit le même désir chez ce potentiel époux.

-Vous ne voulez pas quelqu'un qui profite de votre argent sans rien foutre de sa vie ? demanda Ciel.

-Non très peu pour moi, sinon j'aurais choisi Alois, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis encore en étude. Je ne sais pas encore tout. Que dois faire un époux ? Le ménage ou la cuisine ou ce devoir conjugal ?

-Non le ménage est fait par des employés et la cuisine aussi. Quant au devoir conjugal, si cela devient un devoir et plus un désir, il y a eu lieu de s'inquiéter, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais c'est une obligation si vous voulez un enfant.

-Pas d'obligation, Ciel. On ne couche pas qu'avec son époux que pour faire des enfants. Que voulez-vous faire après vos études ?

-Je veux faire quelque chose d'utile mais je ne sais pas quoi encore.

-Je ne peux que vous encourager à faire ce qu'il vous plaît. Mais pourquoi cette interrogation ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que pour les autres, cela semblait clair.

-Je ne dirai pas qu'ils avaient des objectifs très sérieux. Entre vouloir un statut plus haut et affirmer n'en avoir que pour mon argent. Vous n'êtes pas intéressé par mon argent ?

-Non je suis venu que parce que vous étiez beau et sérieux, répondit Ciel.

-Et maintenant en dehors de mon physique, qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse chez moi ?

-Vous semblez sérieux, compréhensif et soucieux des gens. Je vous apprécie un peu.

-Je vous apprécie aussi, Ciel. Je ne demande qu'à en savoir plus sur vous, répondit Sebastian.

Puis plus tard, Sebastian s'éclipsa.

-Ou allez-vous ? demanda Ciel.

-J'ai des choses importantes à faire. Je me vois contraint de vous laisser.

-Je ne peux pas vous suivre ?

-Non c'est affreusement ennuyant, vous vous ennuierez à coup sûr. Je vous laisse vous distraire par vous-même. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures, rassurez-vous avant le diner. Comme cela, vous pourrez me raconter ce que vous avez fait.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla mais Ciel ne le croyait pas.

-Il a dit ennuyeux mais je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose. Je vais le suivre.

Et c'est qu'il fit, il suivit Sebastian.

Il mit une capuche pour ne pas se faire repérer puis le suivit.

Sebastian se dirigeait vers une rue déserte.

Ciel le suivit et observa.

Sebastian invoqua dans une langue étrangère un sort de portail magique qui apparaissait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? se demanda Ciel.

Sebastian entra par ce portail et disparu.

-C'est un magicien ce prince ?

Ciel attendit pendant un long moment que Sebastian apparaisse de nouveau.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et Ciel s'était endormi quand Sebastian apparaissait de nouveau enfin.

Il vu Ciel et compris qu'il l'avait suivi.

-Ciel, vous m'avez suivi ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

-Je ne crois rien, Sebastian. Vous avez des activités que vous préférez garder secrète. Cela dit maintenant, je suis curieux. C'était quoi ce portail ?

-Hé bien j'ai effectivement un secret mais je ne comptais pas vous en parler de suite.

Ciel remarqua des traces de sang.

Sebastian le remarqua et essaya de le rassurer.

-Je n'ai tué personne, rassurez-vous. Je suis tombé sur un cadavre par terre.

-Dites-moi tout maintenant ou je m'en vais.

-Je suis le prince de ce royaume mais d'un autre aussi mais plus sombre.

-Vous êtes un magical boy ?

-Non pas du tout. Je maitrise la magie mais pas blanche.

-Vous êtes un sorcier ? demanda Ciel.

Voyant que Ciel partait dans tous les sens dans sa logique, Sebastian décida d'être plus clair.

-Je suis le prince de l'enfer. Je maitrise la magie noire. Cela veut dire que vous devez savoir que si nous avons de la descendance, ce serait mes successeurs.

-Vous pouvez répéter ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu.

Sebastian se répéta donc.

Ciel comprenait donc que c'était sérieux, Sebastian ne mentait pas.

-Vous êtes aussi le prince de ce royaume et celui des enfers ?

-Oui c'est cela. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela change l'opinion que vous aviez de moi ?

Ciel hésitait, bien sûr que cela changeait sa vision de Sebastian.

-Eh bien oui, je voudrais rentrer.

-Bien sûr.

Ciel ne dit pas un mot sur le chemin du retour.

De retour, Sebastian proposa à Ciel d'en discuter et de manger.

-Je préfère m'isoler mais merci.

-Soyez honnête, vous voulez partir après ce que vous avez vus ?

-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, bonne nuit.

Le reste de la soirée puis la nuit venue et Sebastian voulait aller en discuter avec lui et le convaincre de rester mais il hésitait.

Ciel lui avait demandé à être seul, il se devait de respecter le choix de Ciel.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser.

Il décida donc de le déranger.

Devant la porte, il prit la peine de frapper mais pas de réponse.

Il entra donc quand même et trouva Ciel pensif assit sur le lit.

-Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je vous avais demandé de me laisser et vous n'avez pas respecter mon choix.

-En effet, je n'ai pas pu.

Puis Sebastian fit sa déclaration.

Certes il ne le connaissait que depuis peu mais avait développé quelque chose envers lui.

Il rejoignait Ciel sur le lit et avoua ses sentiments.

-Ciel on se connait peu et vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous avez appris quelque chose sur moi qui peut vous donner envie de partir mais il n'est est rien. Je suis peut-être le prince de l'enfer et cela inclut forcément des inquiétudes de votre part. Mais si vous acceptez de rester, vous comprendrez qu'il n'en ait rien, au contraire.

-Mais l'enfer et votre descendance, expliquez-moi ce que cela inclut.

-En gros, si nous avions des enfants, ils me remplaceraient plus tard.

-Et ce serait des enfants normaux ? demanda Ciel.

-Normaux ? Vous voulez dire humain ?

-Oui qu'êtes-vous exactement ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis un démon et humain à la fois.

-Vous êtes les deux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui ma mère était humaine et mon père démon.

-Et donc vos enfants seront ?

-Les deux, Ciel. Mais revenons à l'essentiel. Si vous acceptiez de rester, j'arriverais à vous faire développer des sentiments à mon égard, comme j'en ai déjà pour vous. Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas.

-Eh bien, je ne vous déteste pas et il y a quelque chose, je ne le nie pas. Mais si je tombais complétement amoureux de vous, je devrais faire quelque chose, quel est mon rôle ?

-Vous n'auriez pas vraiment à vous investir, je suis le prince, vous ne seriez que mon époux. Et si nous avions des enfants, la probabilité faible pour l'instant, ils seraient concernés oui. Mais ce n'est pas aussi sombre que vous le pensez.

-Bien je ne partirai pas. Mais je veux en savoir plus, amenez-moi en enfer.

-Vous voulez vraiment y aller ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je veux voir ce monde qui vous concerne. Et je jugerai de moi-même.

Ciel cachait aussi un secret mais Sebastian ne le savait pas encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian avait emmené dans ses appartements privés Ciel.

Ciel s'étonna que ce soit aussi grand.

-Pourquoi autant de pièces ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis le prince, c'est un peu trop mais on a estimé que j'avais besoin d'autant. Je n'ai pas osé les contredire.

-Vous venez souvent ici ?

-Pas vraiment mais par périodes des fois oui. Je dois gérer le royaume sur terre et ici, même si des gens le font à ma place.

-Je vois.

-En fait ce soir, je suis invité en tant qu'un invité spécial, voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Ce sera quel de réception ?

-Oh rien que des gens haut placés.

-Je vois. D'accord mais je dois mettre quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non venez comme vous êtes.

**Plus tard dans la soirée :**

Sebastian était arrivé à la réception et tout le monde était venu le saluer.

-Bonsoir, prince des enfers.

C'était un de ses ministres.

-Je vous présente Ciel.

-Il reste rare que vous ameniez quelqu'un en enfer, êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Eh bien pas vraiment mais tout peut changer, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Faites attention, Ciel.

-Vous avez amené un humain ? Vous savez que c'est plein de démons ici. Il pourrait se manger sans défense comme cela.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je l'apprécie vraiment et je crois que c'est le bon. Je me verrais bien avec lui 3 enfants.

-Mais vous n'entretenez pas de liaison, prince ?

-Non pas encore mais je compte conquérir son cœur, répondit Sebastian.

Une autre personne, que Sebastian avait connu arriva.

Sebastian était sorti avec de nombreux démons autant que des humains.

-Tiens cela faisait un bail, prince des enfers.

-En effet. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

-Toujours, tout ce que vous voulez, prince.

-Je veux que vous alliez courtiser le jeune homme dehors, mais s'il vous rejette, n'insistez pas.

-Très bien. A vos ordres prince.

Le démon se dirigea donc vers Ciel.

-Hé vous êtes tout seul ?

-Non je suis avec le prince mais je crois que je vais le rejoindre.

Ciel tenta de rentrer à l'intérieur mais le démon l'en empêcha.

Ciel était très près du bord sur le balcon.

-Ne tombez pas, ce serait dommage. Vous me plaisez jeune homme, accepteriez-vous de me suivre chez moi ? Nous pourrions nous amuser.

-Non merci, je suis accompagné et vous ne me plaisez pas.

-Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai entretenu une relation avec le prince il y a un moment. Même si vous l'intéressez, il se lassera et vous larguera.

-Je n'entretiens rien avec lui pour l'instant mais je ne veux rien faire avec vous. Peu importe son passé et le nombre de personne qu'il a connu.

-Vous n'êtes sûrement qu'un passe- temps pour lui, une fois qu'il vous aura eu, vous n'aurez plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

-Vous mentez, il n'est pas comme cela, maintenant, laissez-moi m'en aller, répondit Ciel.

-Non pas question.

Sebastian qui avait écouté toute la scène, se cachait, il voulait intervenir mais la suite de la tournure allait le surprendre.

Le démon semblait voir quelque chose d'intéressant en Ciel.

-Vous n'êtes pas humain, dites-moi ? Il le sait ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous êtes un ange, jeune homme. Je le sentais depuis le début mais il y de la pureté en vous, propre à nos ennemis. Le prince le sait ?

-Non je ne lui ai pas dit, répondit Ciel.

Le démon ricana.

-Vous savez donc que c'est un démon et vous lui cachez votre vraie nature ? Si vous me laissez m'amuser avec vous cette nuit, je ne lui dirai rien.

-Je n'accepterai pas ce chantage.

-Très ben alors, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Sebastian se décida à intervenir.

Il dégagea son ancien amant et amena Ciel vers lui.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

-C'est marrant tout de même, imaginez si un démon et un ange tombé amoureux. Prince, ce sont nos ennemis. Pire si vous aviez de la descendance, que seraient-il ?

-Mi-ange, mi-démon, répondit Ciel.

-Vous êtes un ange, Ciel ? Quand comptiez-vous me le dire ?

-Et vous depuis quand envoyez-vous des gens pour me tester ? Vous doutez de moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Je voulais voir votre réaction face à une autre personne.

-Vous ne comptiez pas non plus me dire que vous êtes un démon, nous sommes quittes. Cela change votre vision sur moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous êtes un ange et moi un démon, évidemment.

-Je comprends, je vous laisse. Vous ne me reverrez pas.

-Enfin, Ciel. Revenez, dit Sebastian.

Ciel s'en alla.

-Vous ne devriez pas t'y attacher. On n'a jamais vu de démon tombé amoureux d'un ange. C'est contre nature, quant à l'avenir de ce royaume.

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit différent, je ne compte pas le laisser partir. Je compte bien l'épouser.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla.

-Bonne chance alors, si une guerre éclate entre les deux royaumes.

Sebastian couru après Ciel.

-Attendez je m'en fiche de ce que vous êtes, c'est dangereux ici.

-Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'aidiez, répondit Ciel.

-Arrêtez-vous c'est un ordre.

-Non je n'ai pas à vous obéir.

-Très bien alors je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel eu beau lutter, la magie de Sebastian l'obligeait à aller vers lui.

Sebastian bien décider à ne pas le laisser partir.

Il le maintenait contre lui, ce qui n'était au goût de Ciel.

-Lâchez-moi prince, tout de suite.

-Petit ange, vous allez vous calmer. Je ne compte pas vous lâcher. Je me fiche que vous soyez un ange ou un humain. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vous veux vous et avoir un avenir avec vous. Je me fiche que nos enfants sont humains, démon ou ange.

-Mais si vous allez avec moi, vous allez créer une guerre entre nos deux mondes. Vous ne devriez pas vous attacher à moi. Je vais vous créer des problèmes, répondit Ciel.

-Non au contraire, nous serions les premiers. Il n'y aura pas de guerre, je suis le seul décideur. Et nos enfants seraient les premiers faiseurs de changement. Nous pouvons changer l'avenir.

-Ne parlez pas d'enfants.

-Pourquoi ? Si toutefois nous entretenions une relation qui nous engagerait sur un mariage, les enfants seraient la suite logique non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Et comment devrais-je dire à mes parents que je porterai des enfants d'une nature incertaine ?

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que donnerait le mélange de nos deux natures ? Vos parents sont des anges ?

\- Oui comme moi. Non du tout, je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez et je ne me suis jamais posé la question, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian lâcha Ciel.

-Ne vous enfuyez pas, je vous prie.

-Je ne connais pas le chemin pour rentrer, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian se mit à genoux.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-De quoi, prince ?

-J'ai mal agis en lui demandant de vous tester. Je m'en excuse et aussi pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurai pas dû vous faire pleurer.

-Vous êtes toujours là-dessus ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je m'en veux toujours. Mais j'ai une question.

Sebastian se releva.

-Oui ?

-Les anges ne veulent t'ils pas rester purs ? Vous ne voulez pas le rester ?

-Non la plupart des anges mais moi non.

-Rentrons voulez-vous, dit Sebastian.

De retour dans ses appartements privés, Ciel avait une autre demande.

-Ciel, puis-je vous demander autre chose ?

-Oui ?

-Puis-je voir vos ailes ?

-Vraiment vous voulez ?

-Oui, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel se transforma donc en ange.

Sebastian ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa beauté.

-Je peux les toucher ?

-Vous êtes un peu trop poli pour un démon.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver douces et belles.

-Vous ailes sont magnifiques et douces.

-Mais petite, répondit Ciel.

-Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose.

Sebastian fit apparaitre deux ailes noires.

-Vous êtes si sombre, prince et vos ailes immenses.

-Vous n'avez que 14 ans, vous me rattraperez un jour, Ciel. Je peux vous embrasser ?

-Un démon demande ce genre de chose poliment ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel décida de prendre l'initiative, il l'embrassa.

-Ciel, je suis bien embêté ?

-Pourquoi, Sebastian ?

-Parce que maintenant j'ai encore plus d'idées qui ne sont pas pures envers vous.

-Que dites-vous ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian chuchota à l'oreille de Ciel :

-J'ai très envie de vous enlever votre pureté, encore plus que depuis la dernière fois.

-Depuis votre tentative ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui si vous me trouvez trop poli, soyez assuré que je ne le serai pas quand je vous déchoirai.


	7. Chapter 7

De retour sur terre, Ciel avait autorisé Sebastian à dormir avec lui.

Ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, en fait, Sebastian ne lui avait pas demandé mais au vus de leurs dernières conversations et du fait qu'ils connaissaient leur vraies natures, Ciel voulait lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Il se demandait s'il devait attendre une demande officielle de sa part.

C'est la question qu'il se posait depuis leur retour dès qu'il se réveillait.

Sebastian était un peu distant.

Il s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir sauté dessus rapidement.

-Bonjour petit ange.

-Petit ange ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui vous êtes jeune et un ange, d'où petit ange. Vous préférez mon ange peut être ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble alors un surnom.

-Vous voulez une demande officielle ? Je pensais que depuis notre baiser, vous nous considériez en couple.

-Je ne savais pas, trop, Sebastian. Alors nous sommes ensemble ?

-Oui nous sommes ensemble, si vous le voulez, répondit Sebastian.

-Eh bien je veux bien vous fréquenter oui.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie et êtes-vous d'accord pour vous mariez avec moi ?

Ciel savait que c'était le but de Sebastian et il était venus dans le but de trouver l'amour.

Sebastian avait parlé d'un essai au-delà qu'il lui laissait le choix de rester ou partir.

Ciel ne voulait pas partir, il n'aimait pas encore Sebastian mais il l'appréciait vraiment.

-Je sais que l'on avait convenu que l'on ferait un essai et qu'au-delà je devais choisir si je reste ou je pars. Et je sais que vous voulez vous marier.

-On peut attendre pour le mariage, on ne se connait pas vraiment mais je tiens déjà vous alors je ne voudrais pas que partiez, répondit Sebastian.

-Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas m'en aller. En plus maintenant que je sais ce que vous êtes et vous savez ce que je suis. Mais si l'on se mariait, mes parents sont des anges.

-Ils vous ont bien poussés à venir me voir, moi qui suis bien plus vieux que vous, alors je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je dirige les enfers soit un problème. Vos parents n'aiment pas les démons ?

-Mes parents sont des anges. Si nous devions nous marier, il vous faudrait aller les voir et leur demander ma main et qu'ils vous donnent leur bénédiction. Est-ce un problème pour vous ?

-Non je le ferai. Je n'ai pas peur qu'ils me refusent votre main parce que je suis un démon, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai une question, Sebastian.

-Oui allez-y, répondit Sebastian.

-Nos enfants seraient démon ou ange ?

-Le mélange des deux je suppose. Nous serions les premiers à créer une nouvelle génération qui réconcilieraient les anges et les démons. Une sorte de paix serait créer.

-Et ils régneront sur l'enfer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui ce seront mes héritiers. Nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant si vous le souhaitez.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et tenta une approche plus tactile.

-Vous étiez distant et maintenant vous êtes proche, dit Ciel.

-Oui maintenant que nous sommes officiellement ensemble et que vous êtes d'accord pour vous marier, je peux me le permettre.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait, je vous l'ai dit, répondit Ciel.

-Je le sais, Ciel. Ce n'est pas un problème. Vous apprendrez avec moi. Vous pouvez avoir confiance, je suis un bon professeur.

-Mais vous avez eu beaucoup d'amants, je ne ferai pas le poids comparé à eux, répondit Ciel.

-Peu importe, si je vous épouse nous passerons notre vie ensemble. Je vous ai choisi parce que vous m'avez résisté comparés aux autres candidats. Vous aurez aussi notre ou nos enfants. J'ai fait mon choix en connaissance.

-J'en ai bien conscience, c'est pour cela que je voudrais que l'on attende une fois mariés.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on ne ferait l'amour qu'une fois mariés ? demanda Sebastian.

-Cela ne vous convient peut-être pas, je vous en demande beaucoup. Vous êtes habitués à pouvoir posséder ce qui vous appartient rapidement.

-Vous considérez que vous m'appartenez ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je vous appartiens. Mais peut-être que vous.

-Non bien au contraire, je considère que mon cœur vous appartient déjà ainsi que mon corps. Je pourrai attendre pour vous faire l'amour et que vous m'apparteniez totalement mais cela inclut que je puisse vous toucher à ma guise avant le mariage ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je pense que oui.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Alors commençons dès maintenant, m'autorisez-vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous si je vous appartiens ?

-Parce que c'est normal de vous demander votre autorisation. En tant que votre futur époux, je ne ferai rien pour vous déplaire.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, je vous dirai si cela ne me convient pas, répondit Ciel.

-Très bien petit ange. Laissez-moi être votre professeur pour cette lecon particulière.

Sebastian glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Ciel.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais masturbé, Ciel ?

-Non, c'est la première fois que l'on me touche là.

-Je vais vous apprendre alors.

Sebastian masturba Ciel qui devenait dur.

-Elle est dur, vous voyez quand je vous touche.

-Oui c'est plutôt bon. Continuez.

Sebastian continua et Ciel jouit.

-Vous venez de jouir pour moi, j'en suis flatté.

-Sebastian, je peux essayer sur vous ?

-Oui comment apprendrez-vous sinon ?

Sebastian se mit devant Ciel et enleva son pantalon.

Ciel ne semblait pas sûr de lui.

-Ne stressez pas, détendez-vous. Donnez-moi vos mains.

Ciel tendit ses mains et Sebastian les mit sur son sexe.

Puis il le guida.

Ciel prit de l'assurance et Sebastian jouit.

-Vous êtes doué, petit ange. Maintenant je vais prendre de soin de vous. Détendez-vous.

Sebastian allongea Ciel et l'embrassa.

Puis il alla vers son cou et descendit vers son torse.

-Je vais m'introduire en vous. Ne paniquez pas.

Sebastian mit un doigt en Ciel.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Je vais vous détendre et vous préparer pour vous habituer quand je le mettrais en vous.

Sebastian doigtait Ciel et baladait sa langue sur un téton de Ciel qui en devenait rouge et ne savait pas s'il devait se lâcher ou pas.

-Ne vous retenez pas, lâchez-vous.

Quand Sebastian ajouta un doigt, Ciel ne pouvait plus se contenir.

-J'ai une drôle de sensation, comme si j'allais exploser.

-C'est peut-être parce que vous allez …

Ciel jouit peu après.

-Jouir, petit ange. Et si vous me faisiez entendre votre belle voix quand je fais ceci ?

Sebastian passa sa langue sous l'autre téton de Ciel tout en touchant le premier.

-Vous aimez ?

-Oui continuez.

-Alors montrez-moi votre voix sexy.

Sebastian continua et Ciel fini par se lâcher.

-Mon dieu, c'est trop bon.

-Merci, petit ange mais j'attends mieux quand je vous déchoirai. Retenez-vous encore moins et lâchez-vous complétement.

-Puis-je vous embrasser ? demanda Ciel.

-Bien sûr.

Ciel se releva et passa ses bras autour de Sebastian.

-Je crois que je vous aime mais ne vous forcez pas si vous ne m'aimez pas.

-Je vous aime aussi, petit chaton. C'est réciproque.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian allait demander officiellement la main de Ciel à ses parents.

Ciel les avait prévenus qu'il viendrait avec lui mais pas la raison de la visite.

Ce serait donc la surprise pour ses parents.

Sebastian était confiant, il pensait que ses parents donneraient leur bénédiction.

Sur le chemin, Sebastian tentait de détendre Ciel qui semblait stressé.

-Tout se passera, bien petit ange. Ils vont m'adorer.

-Tout de même, hors de moi de vous blesser mais vous êtes un démon et moi un ange. Mes parents sont très vieux jeux de plus.

-Ils détestent vraiment les démons ?

-Ils ne les portent pas dans leur cœur du moins. S'ils refusent, je refuserai de vous laisser.

Sebastian fixa Ciel et lui demanda :

-Vous me choisiriez au lieu de leur obéir ?

-Oui bien sûr. Je vous épouserai sans leur consentement sinon. Vous êtes le plus important de ma vie.

-Vous aussi, petit ange.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

Il introduit sa langue et Ciel suivit avec la sienne.

Sebastian se fit plus pressant et glissa sa main vers le sexe de Ciel.

-Pas ici, Sebastian, si on nous voyait ?

-On ne nous verra pas mais c'est excitant de prendre le risque non ? J'aimerais bien découvrir si l le danger vous excite. On dit que cette route est beaucoup attaquée par des voleurs. Que feraient-il s'ils nous voyaient à votre avis ?

Sebastian frottait avec sa main le sexe de Ciel à travers son pantalon.

-Vous êtes rouge d'excitation ou de honte ?

Le visage de Ciel avait pris une couleur rouge écarlate.

Le frottement de Sebastian avec sa main ne faisait que le faire durcir.

-Vous êtes déjà dur, petit ange. Je ne peux pas vous laissez à l'étroit.

Sebastian baissa le pantalon de Ciel et le fit assoir sur lui.

De dos, il lui murmura :

-Vous m'excitez, Ciel.

Sebastian masturbait toujours Ciel.

-Je veux aussi en profiter.

Sebastian allongea Ciel et tout en le masturbant, le fit lui-même.

-Sebastian, je crois que je vais …

Ciel ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase qu'il explosa sur la main de Sebastian.

Il remarqua que Sebastian était dur lui aussi.

-Je veux la vôtre dans ma bouche, me laissez-vous faire ?

-Oui je ne peux que vous y encourager.

Ciel prit le sexe de Sebastian et le suca.

Sebastian ne tarda pas à venir.

-Petite ange, je préférerai le faire en vous, pour créer un bout de vous et moi.

Puis Ciel s'assit sur Sebastian et prit sa main et le guida plus bas.

-Faites-moi jouir comme l'autre fois, Sebastian.

-En tant que futur époux, je ne peux qu'accorder le moindre de votre désir.

Sebastian doigta Ciel.

Ciel plus sûr de lui, savait maintenant guider son futur mari.

-Un autre doigt.

Sebastian s'exécuta donc jusqu'à Ciel jouisse.

-Embrassez-moi Sebastian.

-Vous devenez bien exigeant, petit ange.

Ciel se leva et embrassa Sebastian.

-J'ai tous les droits d'exiger ce que je veux de mon futur mari, non ?

-Oui et j'ai le droit d'exiger un autre baiser.

-Je vous l'accorde.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian de nouveau.

Arrivé au château des parents de Sebastian, Ciel était moins stressé.

Il chuchota à l'oreille de Sebastian :

-Merci, Sebastian. A l'avenir, n'hésitez pas à me déstresser avec votre méthode particulière.

-Je n'hésiterai pas, petit ange.

Puis ils entrèrent dans le château.

Une servante les accueillit.

-Nous venons voir mes parents.

Ciel tenait la main de Sebastian.

Ils montèrent dans une grande salle ou étaient les parents de Ciel.

Sebastian alla vers eux et s'inclina.

-Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis le futur mari de votre fils. Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis, seigneur des enfers et je viens demander la main de votre fils.

-Seigneur des enfers ? demanda sa mère.

-C'est un démon, mon fils ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir épouser un démon ? Tu es un ange. Je ne te donnerai jamais à cet homme.

Ciel s'énerva.

-Papa, maman. Je l'aime. Peu importe que ce soit un démon ou un ange. Je l'épouserai que vous soyez d'accord ou pas.

-Tu renoncerai à ta famille pour lui ? demanda sa mère.

Sebastian tenta de calmer le jeu.

-J'aime votre fils et je suis pour une paix entre les anges et les démons. Je rendrais votre fils heureux. Nos enfants seront l'avenir, la paix entre les deux.

-Mon fils ne le laisse pas te déchoir ! dit son père.

-Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ? demanda Sebastian.

-Démon de pervers ! Ciel, tu as le choix : soit tu renonces à lui maintenant et tu restes ici, soit tu pars avec lui et tu seras renié à jamais ! Choisis maintenant !

Ciel n'hésita pas.

-Je pars avec lui. Vous ne connaitrez pas vos petits-enfants, tant pis pour vous.

Puis il prit la main de Sebastian et lui dit :

-Partons sans attendre.

Sebastian tenta une dernière approche.

-Vous comptez vraiment renier votre fils ? Vous ne voulez pas connaitre vos petits-enfants ? Vous le regrettez.

-Hors de ma maison, tous les deux ! Ciel, tu es mort pour nous ! s'énerva sa mère.

-Bien adieu papa maman.

Puis ils s'en allèrent.

Au moment de repartir, Ciel était toujours en colère.

Sebastian tenta de le calmer.

-Ils changeront d'avis quand ils verront leurs petits-enfants crois-moi. Ils finiront par changer d'avis.

-Je ne veux plus les voir. Nous le ferons dès ce soir.

-Ciel vous parlez sous le coup de la colère. Nous devions attendre le mariage, non pas que je ne veux pas mais je préfère que l'on attende.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous appartienne, Sebastian ? Ils m'ont renié, je suis un ange déchu.

-Je vous veux oui mais pas dans ces circonstances.

-Alors vous ne voulez pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Si, je vous aurai après le mariage. Et nous pourrons concevoir un bébé.

-Si rapidement ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, vous en voulez aussi non ?

-Oui mais c'est rapide, je trouve, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai trop attendu, je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

Sebastian était décidé créer une famille rapidement avec Ciel.


	9. Chapter 9

Le mariage de Sebastian et Ciel était dans une semaine et Sebastian avait envoyé une invitation aux parents de Ciel mais ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient.

Ciel n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de ses parents depuis mais cela ne semblait pas le troubler.

-Vous êtes toujours fâché contre vos parents ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je leur en veux, je ne veux plus les voir.

-Je leur ai envoyé une invitation, même s'ls ne viennent pas, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est inutile, ils ne viendront pas.

-Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, répondit Sebastian.

Le jour du mariage, pas de nouvelle des parents de Ciel.

Ciel se préparait à dire oui quand Sebastian vint le rassurer.

-Vous doutez ?

-Non je vous aime, je ne doute pas. Mais c'est seulement que j'espérais qu'ils viennent quand même. J'avais un mince espoir.

Sebastian prit les mains de Ciel et lui dit :

-Tant pis pour eux, s'ils ne viennent pas. Nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Sebastian, je dois vous poser une question.

-Oui, petit ange ?

-Je vais reprendre mes études, si l'on a un enfant comment ferait-on ?

-On peut avoir une aide pour nous aider. Un enfant n'empêche en rien de continuer vos études.

-Je veux m'en occuper seul.

-Je compte évidemment aussi m'en occuper mais rien n'empêche d'avoir une aide si nous voulons nous reposer.

-Non je ne veux pas d'aide.

-Comme vous voulez. Vous pourrez choisir vous-même la personne qui s'en occuperait, répondit Sebastian.

-Allons-y.

La cérémonie se passa bien et personne ne s'opposa au mariage.

Sebastian et Ciel n'avaient invités que des amis proches.

Ciel pouvait compter sur les rares personnes qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté à cause de la nature de Sebastian et de son côté Sebastian avait pu constater que beaucoup de gens acceptaient facilement Ciel.

Mais beaucoup de gens ne souhaitaient plus le voir.

Au final, l'important était qu'ils se soient mariés.

Ils n'avaient pas souhaité de grand mariage, ni de fête après la cérémonie. Sebastian voulait être seul avec Ciel.

C'est pourquoi, après la cérémonie, Sebastian demanda à Ciel de le suivre.

-On ne rentre pas chez nous ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je veux que cette nuit de noce soit spéciale, après tout ce sera votre première fois. Suivez-moi.

Sebastian ouvrit un portail magique.

-On va enfer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, suivez-moi.

Une fois en enfer, Sebastian demanda à Ciel d'attendre en bas dans le salon.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est une surprise, patientez.

Sebastian préparait une chambre à la hauteur d'une nuit de noce.

Il avait préparé un bain chaud, pour qu'ils détendent ensemble.

Le lit dans la chambre était recouvert de pétales noires, roses et rouges.

Après quelques instants, Sebastian descendit et revenu avec de quoi bander les yeux de Ciel.

-Vous n'avez pas ce genre de délire ? Rassurez-moi. Je ne veux pas avoir les yeux bandés ni être attaché.

-Non rassurez-vous, je ne ferai pas ce genre de chose. C'est juste pour que vous ne voyez pas ma surprise de suite et que vous la découvriez après.

Sebastian banda les yeux de Ciel le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il lui enleva le bandage.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Nous plutôt, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est une gentille attention, moi qui penser que vous me sauteriez dessus directement.

-Je suis attentionné, mais ce n'est pas un côté que je vous ai montré jusque-là, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il le guida jusqu'à la chambre.

-C'est très romantique de votre part.

-Que croyez-vous ? Que je vous aurais sauté dessus puis fait ce que je veux ? Un prince n'agit pas de cette manière et ce n'est pas mon genre.

Puis Ciel pensa à tous les ex de Sebastian et tous ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés dans son lit.

-Vous semblez soucieux, à quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-A tous les hommes que vous avez connus. Etiez-vous si prévenant avec eux ?

-Non pas vraiment. Mais vous c'est différent, petit ange, vous êtes mon mari désormais. Si nous allions nous détendre ?

-Oui.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel était dans la baignoire avec Sebastian.

Il s'était mis face à lui.

-C'est agréable, un bain avec vous.

-Avec toi, on peut se tutoyer maintenant. Tu es mon mari maintenant.

-C'est soudain, Sebastian.

-C'est vrai que je suis plus vieux que toi mais le tutoiement te permettra de te lâcher plus facilement avec moi.

-D'accord, tu m'intimides un peu pour être franc.

-Pourquoi, petit ange ?

-Tu comptes m'appeler comme cela tout le temps ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui cela ne convient pas ?

-Si c'est plutôt mignon, répondit Ciel.

-Profitons-en, petit ange, venez sur moi.

Ciel se mit sur Sebastian.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je n'ai jamais pris de bain avec personne.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui les autres hommes on allait directement à l'essentiel et je repartais.

-Un vrai don juan.

-Mais j'ai changé et nous voilà marié.

Puis Sebastian chercha plus bas avec sa main.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je cherche ce qui m'appartient. J'ai trouvé.

Sebastian toucha le sexe de Ciel.

-Tu l'as fait depuis seul ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

Il continuait à masturber Ciel.

-Parce que je préfère que tu le fasses.

-Un mari se doit de faire plaisir à son époux, non ?

-Oui, alors continuez.

Sebastian masturba Ciel jusqu'à qu'il jouisse.

-C'est un peu dégoutant non ? demanda Ciel.

-Non. L'amour n'a rien de dégoutant.

Puis il entra son doigt dans Ciel.

-Tu aimes quand je fais cela ?

-Oui mais laisses-moi te dire ce que je préfère, plusieurs de suite.

-Comme tu le désires, petit ange.

Ciel rajouta des doigts et remonta vers le torse de Ciel.

Il commenca à toucher les tétons de Ciel.

-J'aime bien quand tu me touches là.

-Vraiment ? Alors montres-le moi.

Sebastian doigtait Ciel et le touchait.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin être en toi, et peut-être concevoir un bébé avec toi.

-Sebastian …

Ciel jouit.

-Et si on sortait et que l'on passait au concret ?

Dans la chambre, Ciel était en peignoir.

Sebastian allait lui enlever quand il le stoppa.

-On a fait beaucoup de chose mais tu vas être en moi alors je te demande de faire attention et de ne pas être violent. Sois doux je t'en prie. Je suis non seulement un ange déchu mais je vais perdre ma pureté à jamais.

-Je comprends. Je ne serai pas violent. Je serai doux avec toi. Tu es un ange déchu mais mon ange à moi. Je vais te déchoir et j'aime assez cette idée d'être le premier et le dernier.

Puis Sebastian déshabilla Ciel et les choses sérieuses commencèrent sous la couette.

Ciel avait demandé à ce qu'il le fasse sous la couette, il n'était pas très à l'aise.

-C'est mignon, petit ange, tu vas m'appartenir en cet instant.

-Sois doux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis ton mari. Je serai toujours tendre avec toi et attentionné. Je t'aime Ciel. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Sebastian prit la pureté de Ciel et fit des mouvements lents et doux.

-C'est douloureux, petit ange ?

-Non enfin un peu.

-Je suis le plus doux possible, sois patient.

Au fur et à mesure, Ciel se sentait assez bien et les mouvements de Sebastian étaient de plus en plus plaisants.

-Sebastian, peux-tu aller plus vite ?

-Tu es habitué apparemment, alors je vais aller un peu plus vite.

Avec un peu d'accélération, Sebastian continua et Ciel finit par jouir.

Sebastian lui aussi et dit à Ciel :

-Petite ange, nous avons peut-être concu un bout de nous deux. J'ai hâte de le savoir.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'était que la première fois.

-J'ai laissé une partie de moi en toi, j'espère que cela aura une bonne conséquence.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel était maintenant marié avec Sebastian.

Il continuait ses études et conciliait son rôle d'époux.

Il allait bientôt avoir 15 ans et ses parents n'allaient pas lui donner de nouvelles.

Il n'en espérait plus.

Tout se passait bien avec Sebastian et il avait pris goût au sexe avec lui.

Tout allait vraiment bien donc.

Jusqu'à qu'il se sente fatigué et vomisse sans raison.

Sebastian s'en inquiéta.

-Tu veux que je demande à un médecin de venir ?

-Oui j'ai peut-être attrapé quelque chose de grave.

Le médecin se déplaca et posa quelques questions à Ciel qui en conclu vite une explication plus que logique.

-Félicitations, jeune homme. Vous devriez faire venir votre mari.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Pare que vous allez avoir un enfant avec lui et que c'est le père.

Il appela donc Sebastian.

-Viens tout de suite Sebastian, c'est de ta faute !

Sebastian se dépêcha de venir.

-Ma faute de quoi, Ciel ?

-Je suis sûr que par ta faute, on va avoir un enfant.

-C'était le but non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais j'espérais que cela tombe plus tard.

-Tu es jeune, c'est normal que ce soit si facile. Je ne t'ai pas choisi que pour ton âge mais je savais que tu pourrais avoir un enfant facilement.

-Comment je vais faire avec un enfant, mes études et être ton époux ?

-Tu prendras quelqu'un pour s'en occuper et tu t'en occuperas après tes études. Je ne vois rien qui t'empêche de gérer tout cela. Et bien sûr, moi je serai un super papa.

-Un super papa ?

-Oui je lui apprendrais pleins de chose.

-Super papa va me devoir me supporter alors. Je sens que je ne le supporterai pas de vomir tous les jours et je risque de m'énerver souvent sur toi.

-Je crois que je pourrais le supporter puisque je t'aime. On va avoir un bébé, c'est vraiment génial.

-Tu trouves que c'est génial ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu voulais fonder une famille alors tu devrais être content.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content, c'est que j'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ses grands-parents ne le connaitront jamais et un bébé, c'est une sacrée responsabilité. Si je le fais tomber ou lui fait mal, sans faire exprès. Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les enfants.

-Moi non plus. On apprendra ensemble. On s'en occupera bien et tu seras un super père aussi, répondit Sebastian.

Le docteur n'était pas parti et avait assisté à leur conversation.

-Excusez-moi, je trouve cela plutôt charmant mais je veux bien être payé. J'ai d'autres patients à voir.

-Ah pardon, voilà.

Sebastian le paya et le docteur parti.

-Je serai au petit soin avec toi, à partir d'aujourd'hui pas d'effort inutile et je vais demander au cuisinier de cuisiner en conséquence.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre Sebastian.

-C'est normal de prendre soin de son époux, surtout quand il porte une partie de moi.

-Et de moi, ne te plains pas si je te crie dessus ou si je suis désagréable.

-Je survivrai, je pense, répondit Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian avait été invité à une soirée en enfer.

Désormais marié avec Ciel qui attendait son enfant, tout se passait bien.

Sebastian voulait que Ciel l'accompagne évidemment.

Mais Ciel ne semblait pas décidé.

-Je suis obligé ? C'est en quel honneur ?

-Aucun, juste que je suis le seigneur des enfers et je suis invité partout.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas à toutes les soirées auxquelles tu es invité ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que cette soirée est donnée chez mon ex, le gars qui t'avait dragué.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot, tu y vas juste pour le revoir ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu es jaloux ? Non évidemment en fait, je ne lui ai pas dit que je m'étais marié et encore moins que l'on attendait un enfant.

-Je ne veux pas revoir ce gars-là et je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Tu es mon époux, c'est normal que tu m'accompagnes et puis on peut me voler à toi, tu voudrais que quelqu'un tente de te voler ton mari ?

-Personne ne tentera de te voler à moi, je te rappelle que tout le monde est au courant pour notre mariage, la nouvelle a fait le tour du royaume, répondit Ciel.

-Pas que tu attends un enfant par contre, si on va à cette soirée, tout le monde le saura et les nouvelles se répandent vite.

-Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache ? Tu as fait un enfant avec un ange je te rappelle. Tout le monde ne va pas accepter si facilement.

-Notre enfant, c'est le ou la future représentante des enfers, alors peu importe. C'est comme une paix entre les anges et les démons, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu vas me forcer à y aller ?

-Non évidemment. Depuis quand je te force à faire des choses ? Tu fais comme tu veux mais je serai fier de montrer mon mari.

Sebastian se baissa et baisa la main de Ciel.

-Je serai toujours ton mari dévoué à toi et à notre futur enfant.

Puis Sebastian posa sa main sur le ventre de Ciel.

-Tu en as de la chance, je t'envie.

-Tu m'envies vraiment, Sebastian ?

-Oui porter la vie c'est une expérience incroyable, répondit Sebastian.

-Je sais que je montrais mécontent au départ mais je suis plutôt content.

-Je suis heureux, tu sais. Je t'ai toi, et notre futur bébé.

-Tu peux te relever maintenant, c'est un peu trop.

Sebastian se releva.

-C'est normal de montrer du respect à celui que l'on aime, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mettre à genoux devant moi, c'est un peu trop.

-Rien n'est trop pour toi alors tu veux y aller avec moi ?

-Oui j'irai.

La soirée arriva et Ciel revenait pour la seconde fois en enfer, pas forcément à l'aise dans un milieu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde est toujours beaucoup d'ex de son mari.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu en aie eu autant des ex.

-Le passé m'importe peu, tu es le seul qui compte.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main de l'autre et les regards se portèrent sur eux.

Un homme familier à Ciel vint les voir.

-Félicitations prince, et à vous aussi roi des démons.

Puis il se baissa.

Ciel ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de l'homme qui lui avait fait des avances il y a longtemps.

-Pourquoi vous faites cela ? C'est lui le seigneur pas moi.

-Vous êtes le roi des démons, du moment ou vous l'avez épousé, vous êtes aussi important que lui.

-Ciel il se baisse par respect, tous les gens le feront face à toi. Tu as le même statut que moi maintenant.

-Je suis surtout un ange déchu.

-Tu t'y feras, c'est le protocole.

Puis Sebastian demanda le silence :

-Votre attention, moi seigneur des enfers ait une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je vais avoir un ou une descendante. Je vous présente mon mari Ciel.

Puis une pluie de félicitations se firent entendre.

-Félicitations prince, c'est un démon ?

-Moitié démon moitié ange, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne pensez pas déclencher une guerre ? demanda une autre personne.

Ciel se décida à s'affirmer :

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que pensent les gens, notre enfant sera la ou le successeur de ce royaume et ceux qui ne l'accepteront pas sont priés de le quitter. Je ne tolérerai pas que mon enfant soit victime de discrimination sur sa nature. Je n'ai pas honte de dire qu'il sera un mélange de moi et mon époux. Si vous souhaitez une guerre, vous la ferez ailleurs.

Sebastian fut impressionné par la confiance de Ciel.

-Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, Ciel.

-Eh bien roi des enfers, vous avez pris en assurance.

-Evidemment depuis que vous m'avez dragué la dernière fois, je sais à quoi m'en tenir sur certaines personnes ici, répondit Ciel.

-Il en va que vous n'agirez de cette manière de nouveau avec mon époux.

-Evidemment prince.

-Sebastian, je veux m'en aller.

-Comme tu veux, je comptais juste annoncer la nouvelle alors on peut s'en aller, répondit Sebastian.

Ils quittèrent la soirée pour aller dans les appartements privés de Sebastian.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la grandeur de cet endroit.

-Pleins de pièces inutiles en soi, je conçois, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir ?

-Les invités non. Tu es le roi des démons maintenant, on ne peut pas vous en vouloir.

-Et cette guerre peut se produire si les gens ne sont pas d'accord ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne ferai jamais de guerre et puis je suis sûr quand ils verront notre enfant, ils craqueront sur lui et toute leur envie de guerre s'en ira. Je suis sûr qu'il te ressemblera et comme tu es mignon.

-Je ne suis pas mignon. On ne dit pas à un homme qu'il est mignon.

-Ah pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je dise attirant, beau ou craquant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu me fait beaucoup trop de compliments.

-Je ne ferai jamais assez pour mon mari, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian se baissa et prit la main de Ciel.

-M'accordes-tu ton corps ce soir ? J'ai très envie de ne faire qu'un avec toi.

-Tu as une façon bien trop polie de me le demander.

-Cela ne te convient pas ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel se baissa et dit à Sebastian :

-Je veux que mon mari me baise sauvagement ce soir.

-Ciel, c'est si malpoli de ta part mais j'aime bien ta façon de me parler. Je vais te baiser jusqu'à que tu en redemandes.

-Tu crois que tu tiendras toute la nuit ?

-Tu me sous estimes Ciel. Tu me mets au défi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Peut-être.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Il le poussa rapidement sur le lit et lui dit :

-Défi accepté et je compte bien le gagner.


	13. Chapter 13

-Défi accepté et je compte bien le gagner.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Sebastian.

-Je ne doute pas de mes capacités pour satisfaire mon époux, tu t'es déjà plains ?

-Peut-être que je cache bien mon jeu, je simule peut-être qui sait ? répondit Ciel avec un large sourire.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne pourrais pas me mentir, si tu simulais je le verrais.

-Tu as la capacité de voir qui ment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est un de mes pouvoirs pas forcément utile mais j'ai déjà vérifié si tu me mentais au début quand les autres pensaient que tu étais enceint.

-Tu ne me croyais pas ? Tu as bien vu que c'était vrai quand tu as tenté ta chance pourtant, demanda Ciel.

-Si mais tu aurais pu aussi mentir sur le fait d'être vierge et je ne voulais pas vraiment assumer l'enfant d'un autre homme.

-Donc si je simule, tu le saurais ? Tu comptais le dire quand ? demanda Ciel.

-Un jour sûrement mais je ne l'ai plus vérifié quand j'étais sûr que je pouvais compter sur toi. En plus, tu n'as eu personne avant moi, tu aurais simulé avec qui ?

-Personne… Tu marques un point.

-Assez parler, tu m'as demandé quoi tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié. Tu peux répéter ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Non je ne m'en souviens pas, tu peux répéter ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu es vraiment un démon des fois, j'ai dit que je voulais que mon mari me baise.

-Je suis le seigneur des démons, ne l'oublies pas.

Puis Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ciel et chercha un contact sa langue.

Ciel accepta de joindre la sienne avec celle de Sebastian.

-Si tu simules un jour je demande le divorce.

-Je plaisantais, Sebastian.

Devant le visage effrayé et contrarié de Ciel, Sebastian craqua.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je ne compte pas divorcer. A part si tu me trompes, peut-être.

-Cesses de dire des bêtises et rattrapes-toi, répondit Ciel.

-Je vais me faire pardonner.

Sebastian prit Ciel sur ses genoux et baissa son pantalon.

-Je ne te donnerai à personne d'autres, si tu veux divorcer, je t'en empêcherai et je t'obligerai à rester avec moi.

Puis il commenca à masturber Ciel.

-Tu me fais un peu peur là, tu ne serais pas un peu yandere ?

(Un yandere est une personne qui peut virer violente ou psychopathe par amour. Je ne peux que citer yandere simulator).

-Pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu restes. Je ne te laisserai personne me prendre, dit Sebastian en l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Je ne partirai pas, Sebastian. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir aussi.

Ciel demanda défit le pantalon de Sebastian et lui dit :

-C'est mon rôle de satisfaire mon époux.

Il prit le sexe de Sebastian en bouche et commenca à lui faire une fellation.

-Ciel je te préviens, je risque de venir dans ta bouche.

Sebastian fini par jouir et Ciel se releva.

-Tiens, un mouchoir.

-Merci, je préfère que tu éjacules en moi plutôt.

-Si cela te comble.

Sebastian retira le pantalon de Ciel et pénétra Ciel.

Ciel voulait le dominer, il était au-dessus de lui.

-J'aime bien contrôler. Si je veux que ce soit plus lent ou plus rapide, je peux choisir.

-Je peux reprendre le contrôle après, Ciel ?

-Oui.

Ciel jouit et Sebastian avait éjaculé en lui.

-Bien maintenant, on va faire comme je veux.

Il demanda à Ciel de se mettre à quatre pattes.

Il le pénétra assez sèchement.

-Doucement, Sebastian.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais être baisé non ? Je vais te baiser toute la nuit.

Sebastian accéléra son geste de façon plus violent.

-Tu aimes quand je te le mets bien profondément en toi et je te prends violemment ?

-Tu fait mal.

-Tu aimes quand c'est un peu douloureux, non ?

-Oui mais ne le dit pas à voix haute.

Le geste de Sebastian s'accéléra encore.

Et il poursuivit le reste de la nuit.

Le matin, Ciel était exténué.

-Tu as éjaculé combien de fois en moi ? Tu abuses un peu, je trouve.

-Ciel tu as dit que tu préférais que je le fasse en toi et pas dans ta bouche.

\- Tu crois que cela a touché le bébé ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne crois pas. Il est protégé. Alors j'ai gagné mon défi ?

-Oui tu as gagné. Je te félicite. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Parce que tu as gagné le défi que je t'avais proposé alors je me dois t'accorder ce qui te ferait plaisir pour te récompenser.

Sebastian fixa Ciel dans les yeux et prit sa main et la posa sur son coeur.

-Tu peux juste continuer à m'aimer et à faire en sorte de veiller sur notre petit bout.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour te récompenser.

-Si.

Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel et l'embrassa.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, mon ange.

-Je t'aime Sebastian.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

Puis ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés par leur nuit blanche.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel faisait du yoga dans le salon.

Sebastian l'observait de loin.

-Tu y arrives encore avec le bébé ?

-Oui bien sûr, je fais du yoga prénatal. Tu veux en faire avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Puis Sebastian le rejoignit.

Ciel se tenait à 4 pattes, Sebastian au-dessus de lui.

Concentré, Ciel commenca à sentir quelque chose de dur.

-Sebastian, tu m'expliques comment une simple séance de yoga peut te faire bander ?

-C'est de ta faute en partie, dès que l'on est proche, je deviens dur.

-Un rien te ferait bander, je pense.

-Non j'ai déjà eu des mecs ou je devais forcer mon imagination pour bander.

-L'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes, je suppose. Laisse-moi finir seul alors.

-Comme tu veux mon ange, je vais te regarder.

-Même si tu me regardes, tu banderas toujours, qu'est-ce qui peut te refroidir ?

-Une femme sans doute.

Ciel fini sa séance et Sebastian se décida à lui parler.

-Ciel, je dois faire une inauguration d'une école assez loin, je ne serai pas là pendant un jour et une nuit.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je vienne ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu es mon époux, en plus je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici.

-Je ne vais pas me faire agresser ou tuer.

-Je ne veux pas te savoir loin de moi et je m'inquiéterai pour le bébé, répondit Sebastian.

-Le bébé ne risque rien, moi non plus.

-On ne sait jamais, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais j'aimerais que tu me suives, en plus, ils m'ont préparé une suite dans un hôtel pour la nuit.

-Ou tu aurais emmené sans doute une conquête d'une nuit si l'ont été pas marié.

-Oui ce que j'aurais fait, mais en fait, je prenais un mec au hasard qui me plaisait et j'en profitais. Le sexe pour le sexe, cela n'a pas trop d'intérêt au final. Et tous les gars me disaient oui, donc au bout d'un moment, c'était bien trop facile.

-Ils étaient sous doute intéressé par ton statut et l'envie de te faire un gamin dans le dos pour que tu sois obligé de les épouser, répondit Ciel.

-Sans doute mais maintenant, nous sommes mariés alors tu peux en profiter aussi. Tu viens ou pas ?

-Je viens.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ciel et Sebastian étaient sur le trajet.

-J'aurai peut-être dû ne pas venir, la calèche va trop vite. Je crois que je vais vomir.

-On peut s'arrêter si tu veux.

Ciel vomi et remonta.

-Tout va bien, mon ange ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je veux rentrer.

-On ne peut pas, mais tu pourras te reposer quand on sera arrivé dans la suite de l'hôtel.

Ciel s'allongea sur les genoux de s'endormit.

-Dors bien mon ange.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Sebastian réveilla Ciel avec un baiser.

-Tu me prends pour la belle aux bois dormant ou blanche neige ?

-Non ce sont des femmes, je ne les aurais pas réveillés. On est arrivé.

Sebastian sorti en premier et tendit la main à Ciel.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ?

-C'est normal de faire ce genre de chose, tu es mon époux.

Une personne vint vers et eux et se baissa.

-Bonjour prince et votre altesse.

-Votre quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu es mon époux, on doit te respecter à ce titre.

-Je ne m'y ferai jamais, je crois.

-Si tu t'y feras. Pouvez-vous nous conduire à notre hébergement pour la nuit, mon époux souhaite se reposer.

-Bien sûr, je vous y conduis de suite. Félicitations, votre altesse.

-Merci, répondit Ciel.

Puis on les conduit à une chambre spacieuse, avec coin détente, une grande chambre et un coin cheminé.

-On peut demander ce que l'on veut à la cuisine ? demanda Sebastian.

-Bien sûr prince, tout ce que vous voulez.

-Préparez à mon époux de quoi reprendre de l'énergie.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, Sebastian.

-Si tu dois te restaurer pour toi et le bébé, vas t'allonger.

-Enfin, je vais bien, répondit Ciel.

-Ecoutes-moi, je pense avant tout à toi.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop.

-Quel mari amoureux ne s'inquiète pas pour l'amour de sa vie ?

-Sebastian …

Puis Ciel alla s'allonger.

Sebastian alluma un feu pour réchauffer la pièce.

Puis il alla auprès de Ciel.

-Tu as assez chaud ?

-Oui, mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter.

Puis on frappa à la porte. Sebastian alla ouvrir.

-Je vous apporte ce que vous avez demandé.

-Merci, voilà.

Sebastian donna plusieurs pièces et billets au majordome.

-C'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Profitez-en pour inviter votre femme, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas de femme mais un mari mais merci prince.

-De rien.

Puis il referma la porte.

Il porta la nourriture à Ciel.

-Mais il n'y que des trucs sucrés, tu ne parlais pas d'équilibre alimentaire ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est pour te redonner de l'énergie. L'inauguration est dans quelques heures.

-Je devrais faire quelque chose ?

-Non juste être à côté de moi, moi je dois juste faire un petit discours.

-L'école est pour les enfants pauvres ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je l'ai financé, c'est pour leur permettre d'apprendre.

-C'est très généreux de ta part.

-Je sais que tous les enfants n'auront pas la chance du nôtre alors je veux aider les autres aussi.

-Et pour leurs parents ? demanda Ciel.

-J'ai déjà augmenté les prix de ce qu'ils produisent et j'ai réduis les taxes.

-Tu pourrais supprimer les taxes.

-Ciel, je suis obligé de taxer un minimum. Le système ne marche pas si personne ne donne d'argent que tu sois plus riche ou plus pauvre, répondit Sebastian.

-Chez nous enfin avant, je suis déchu. On n'avait pas le même système.

-Comment vous fonctionnez les anges ?

-Eh bien mes parents étaient haut placés, j'ai donc eu de la chance. Mais il y avait des anges plus pauvres et on ne leur demandait rien, répondit Ciel.

-Au final, tes parents ne donnent toujours pas de nouvelles, je doute qu'ils le fassent un jour. Tu sais ce que l'on devrait faire ?

-Non ? demanda Ciel.

-Leur présenter le bébé quand il sera né, ils craqueront à coup sûr.

-Ou ils me feront dégager du château et toi avec, répondit Ciel.

-On peut toujours essayer.

-Si tu crois que tu passeras la porte, tu rêves, répondit Ciel.

Puis le moment arriva, Ciel assista Sebastian.

Sebastian inaugura l'école devant tout une foule.

-Bien, j'ai le plaisir d'ouvrir cette école avec mon époux. Nous allons nous-même devenir parent et je pense que tout le monde doit avoir accès à l'éducation, que l'on soit pauvre ou riche. C'est pourquoi j'ouvrirai d'autres écoles pour tous les enfants de pays.

Tout le monde applaudit.

Puis une femme s'approcha et baissa :

-Votre altesse, veuillez accepter ce cadeau pour le bébé royal.

Ciel prit le cadeau. C'était une couverture en laine.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup. Mon bébé dormira avec, je vous l'assure.

Puis ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Ciel regardait cette couverture.

-Ils sont plutôt gentils.

-Oui ils n'ont pas de moyen mais ils pensent aux autres. On l'utilisera, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu veux sentir bouger le bébé ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu le sens bouger ?

-Oui touches mon ventre.

Sebastian toucha le ventre de Ciel el le senti.

-C'est vrai. Dire que l'on ne sait pas ce que c'est encore. Tu préfères une fille ou un garcon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Peu m'importe tant qu'il va bien. Ce sera l'héritier des enfers, on devra le présenter ?

-Oui je devrais présenter mon enfant devant tout le monde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne ne lui fera de mal. Tout le monde changera d'avis en le voyant, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu crois qu'il aura plus de toi ou de moi ?

-De nous deux, j'espère, répondit Sebastian.

-Elle est bien cette chambre.

-Vraiment bien oui, je suis content que tu sois venu avec moi.

-Moi aussi, répondit Ciel.


	15. Chapter 15

Tout le monde était au courant de la naissance du ou de la future héritière. Et apparemment tout le monde voulait offrir un cadeau.

Ciel n'était pas contre mais il y en avait beaucoup et ils venaient tout de gens pas vraiment inconnu à Sebastian.

-On va encore en recevoir beaucoup ?

Dans le château, deux chambres d'amis entières en étaient remplies.

-Je pense oui. Je suis désolé vraiment.

-Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec de simple excuse ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se baissa et implora Ciel de lui pardonner.

-Je suis vraiment désolé qu'ils viennent tous de mes ex et d'en avoir eu autant mais c'était avant toi. Tu me pardonnes mon ange ?

-Ce n'était pas des ex, tu as juste passé un moment avec eux. Mais pourquoi t'envoient t'ils des cadeaux maintenant ?

-Eh bien, j'ai une idée sur la réponse. A la soirée, ou tu n'étais pas, j'ai discuté avec un gars avec qui on a passé un bon moment.

-Lequel ? demanda Ciel.

-Peu importe, c'est du passé. Il n'y a que toi maintenant. Je l'ai autorisé à envoyer un cadeau. Et puis, les autres ont suivis, il a dû passer le mot aux autres.

-Donc tu as autorisé tous les gars de ce royaume à envoyer un cadeau ?

-Oui mais c'est une bonne chose non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non tu sais combien tu as d'ex ?

-Un paquet, je ne saurai pas te dire combien. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit en fait, on doit en envoyer d'autres des enfers.

-Et quel genre de cadeaux, les démons des enfers offrent ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu verras, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Puis la cloche de la porte sonna.

-C'est qui ? demanda Ciel.

-Le gars que tu as vu à la soirée en enfer, il vient amener les cadeaux.

Sebastian alla ouvrir et fit entrer.

Il le conduisit au salon.

Le démon se baissa devant Ciel.

-Bonjour votre altesse. Bonjour prince des enfers.

-Ils sont vraiment obligés de le faire à chaque fois ?

-Oui, c'est une marque de respect. Tu t'y feras à force, répondit Sebastian.

Puis le démon se releva et demanda :

-Je vous apporte les cadeaux, je les fais apparaitre dans cette pièce ?

-Il y en a beaucoup ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui beaucoup.

-Alors ici. Il y a des trucs dangereux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pour les anges ou les enfants ?

-Les enfants évidemment, répondit Ciel.

-Je vous laisse découvrir.

Puis le démon fit apparaitre une cinquantaine de paquets bien emballés.

-Vos emballes cadeaux sont normaux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Le démon se baissa de nouveau.

-Je vous laisse. Nous sommes impatients de voir l'héritier ou l'héritière. Altesse, princes de enfers, je me retire.

Le démon parti, Ciel prit une première boite mais hésita à l'ouvrir.

Sebastian le voyant hésiter, lui demanda :

-Tu as peur de quoi ?

-De ce que je vais y trouver.

Sebastian ouvrit sans hésiter.

-Ah c'est l'épée capable de tuer n'importe quel démon, ce n'est pas un cadeau approprié pour un bébé !

Ciel prit l'épée et la mit devant Sebastian.

-Si je te transperce avec, tu meurs ?

-Oui mais tu ne le feras pas.

Ciel reposa l'épée.

-Non sauf si tu me trompes, je te transpercerai et aussi ton amant.

Sebastian prit les deux mains de Ciel et lui répondit :

-Je ne te tromperai jamais et puis j'ai juré fidélité quand on s'est marié.

-Tu as tout intérêt. Je saurai m'en servir si cela arrive, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne tuerai pas le père de ton enfant.

-Non mais tu es prévenu. Voyons les autres cadeaux.

Ciel allait ouvrir une autre boite quand Sebastian l'enlaca.

-C'est aussi valable pour toi, ne me trompes pas.

-Je t'ai aussi juré fidélité.

Puis il ouvrit la boite et vu un body.

Sur le body bleu était cousu « je suis un petit démon ».

-Et c'est une fille ? Pourquoi du bleu ?

Puis il vu un body rose avec écrit «je suis un petit ange ».

-Pourquoi du rose pour je suis un ange et du bleu pour je suis un démon ?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, c'est très mignon.

-On ne sait pas nous même ce que c'est nous même, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian remarqua qu'il restait un vêtement.

C'était une veste en laine rouge avec une capuche à cornes.

-C'est super mignon.

-Une auréole, cela aurait été mieux non ? demanda Ciel.

-Ils l'ont peut-être fait ou des ailes ce serait encore mieux.

Ils déballèrent le reste des cadeaux.

-Des vêtements, beaucoup de vêtements, mais pourquoi cette épée ? demanda Ciel.

-Il faut savoir se défendre quand on gère les enfers. J'en sais quelque chose. Je suis formé moi aussi.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé mais tes parents, tu les as toujours ? demanda Ciel.

-Non en fait, ils ont été tués.

-Je suis désolé mais pourquoi vis-tu sur terre si tu gères les enfers ?

-De base, je vivais en enfer. J'en suis partie le jour on a assassiné mes parents par précaution. Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs. On devait donc préserver ma vie pour le futur. J'ai eu des parents humains qui m'ont élevé comme leur fils mais j'ai gardé une partie d'éducation en enfer.

-Et tes parents d'adoptions sont morts de quoi ? Je ne devrais peut-être pas demander.

-Si tu peux, de mort humaine. J'ai donc hérité de tout et j'ai hérité du titre de prince. L'assassin a largement payé son crime, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu devais donc épouser plutôt un démon vus ton éducation.

-On m'a éduqué dans ce sens oui mais je ne voulais pas me marier avant. J'ai papillonné de démon en humain et je t'ai trouvé.

-Allons voir les cadeaux de tes ex.

Ciel monta les escaliers et alla jusqu'aux chambres.

Il ouvrit une boite, puis une autre.

On sonna pour la seconde fois.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, restes là je vais voir.

Sebastian alla ouvrir la porte.

-C'est pour vous, dit le livreur.

Le livreur avait des ailes blanches.

-Vous venez du paradis ?

-Oui c'est de la part des parents de votre mari, Ciel. Ils veulent discuter avec lui et vous.

-Je refuse si c'est pour nous critiquer. Ils ne sont pas venus au mariage déjà. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter un cadeau de leur part ?

-Ils veulent revoir leur fils et ils acceptent votre mariage. Ils ne veulent pas ne pas connaitre leur petit enfant. Veuillez accepter leur présent.

Puis il lui tendit une boite moyenne.

-Ce n'est pas que moi qui décide, c'est Ciel qui décidera. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte.

-Bien sûr, on me fait dire que vous serez les bienvenus si vous le souhaitez.

Puis Sebastian ferma la porte et alla retrouver Ciel.

Ciel ouvrait encore et encore des cadeaux.

-Des trucs intéressants ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas vraiment, on a énormément de doudous. Pas besoin d'en acheter. Tu as le choix entre des chiens, des lapins, des chats, des grenouilles, des souris …

-En effet, et pas d'ours ?

-Non pas un seul, pas un seul ours en peluche. C'était qui ? demanda Ciel.

-Un livreur du paradis, tes parents nous ont envoyés cela. Ciel, il y avait un message pour toi, on est les bienvenus. Ils veulent connaitre leur petit enfant et ils m'acceptent.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être venus au mariage alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, la peur que tu les rejettes peut-être. Je voudrais bien aller les voir et discuter avec eux. Tu serais d'accord ?

-Je leur en veux énormément. Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit Ciel.

-Tu veux ouvrir ce qu'ils ont envoyés ?

-Oui.

Sebastian lui donna la boite et Ciel l'ouvrit.

Il contenait un hochet avec écrit « petit ange, petit démon ».

-Personne n'y a pensé cela, le hochet. C'est sympa.

-Tu voudras aller leur rendre visite ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je vais y réfléchir mais ce serait dommage de le priver de ses grands-parents même si je leur en veux énormément.

Sebastian bougea le hochet qui fit du bruit.

-Il sera très utile. Tu sais peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garcon, je l'aimerai dans tous les cas. Ce bébé, c'est un bout de nous et je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi. Mais je déteste tes ex et leurs cadeaux alors la prochaine fois, ne les autorises pas, répondit Ciel.

-Je prends note, mon ange. Plus de cadeaux de mes ex.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel s'était décidé à aller voir ses parents qui regrettaient leur attitude de rejet envers son mari.

Ils leur en voulaient toujours mais demandaient à voir s'ils le regrettaient vraiment et puis il y avait un enfant maintenant. Les choses étaient différentes.

Ciel allait vers ses 16 ans mais il n'avait plus vraiment une vie d'un jeune de son âge.

Il était marié et poursuivait ses études.

Il attendait aussi un enfant avec Sebastian, son mari de démon.

Ciel était un ange mais cette différence ne les avait jamais gênés l'un l'autre, sauf les parents de Ciel. En le sachant, ils avaient rejeté leur fils.

La suite avait suivi, mariage, bébé.

Une vie qui convenait à Ciel.

Sur le chemin qui les conduisaient, Ciel réfléchissait s'il ne manquait rien pour l'arrivé du bébé.

Sebastian aimait son côté organisé.

-Tu réfléchis un peu trop, nous avons tous. En plus, nous l'aurons bientôt le bébé.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas me poser ce genre de questions ou m'en inquiéter mais si je ne sais pas m'en occuper ou si je le fais tomber ? demanda Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu le ferais tomber ? La vraie question, c'est qui va l'allaiter. Il faut que l'on trouve une femme de confiance et qui s'en occupera aussi. Comme cela, tu peux finir tes études sans t'en inquiéter.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire après mes études.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais ne t'inquiètes pas sur le fait que l'on apprenne ensemble. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants moi non plus. On va gérer ensemble, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu crois qu'il aura des ailes de quelle couleur ou une auréole ?

-Je ne sais tu es un ange donc blanc et moi un démon donc noir. Un mélange je suppose. Quant à l'auréole, je ne sais pas.

-Peu importe. Nous allons devoir le montrer en enfer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais on a le temps. Tu sais le temps qu'ils organisent une réception de naissance.

Le temps passa et puis ils arrivèrent chez les parents de Ciel.

Sebastian passa devant et aida Ciel à descendre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

-C'est normal de faire preuve de galanterie envers son époux.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

Les parents de Ciel les attendaient.

-Bonjour, Ciel, dit sa mère.

-Cela fait plaisir de te revoir, dit son père.

-Bonjour papa, maman.

L'ambiance était froide, Ciel n'avait pas pardonné à ses parents.

Sebastian décida de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

-Je suis content de vous revoir et que vous ayez changé d'avis. J'aurai aimé vous voir au mariage.

-Nous sommes désolés. Si nous rentrions ?

Tout le monde entra donc et on leur servi de quoi manger dans la salle à manger.

Ciel ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation avec ces parents, Sebastian l'aida donc.

-Nous allons bientôt avoir le bébé. Nous viendrons vous le montrer. Je dois aussi le montrer en enfer. En fait, il sera mon héritier pour les diriger.

-C'est un garcon ou une fille ? demanda sa mère.

-On ne sait pas, maman. Je veux avoir la surprise mais merci pour le hochet.

-En tout cas, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut que ce soit une fille ou un garcon, dit Sebastian.

-Ciel, je sais que nous en veux mais nous sommes sincères. On regrette. On accepte votre mariage et notre petit enfant, répondit son père.

-Je pourrais vous pardonner mais cela va prendre du temps.

-Nous le savons.

Puis ils mangèrent le soir venu, le temps tournait à l'orage.

-Vous pouvez rester ici, c'est plus prudent.

-Ton père a raison, ce serait dangereux. Tu veux bien que l'on reste ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui on reste. Je peux dormir dans ma chambre ?

-Oui, Ciel. Vous pouvez dormir ensemble, vous êtes marié.

Ciel rejoignit donc sa chambre, celle ou il dormait avant de vivre chez Sebastian.

Sebastian y entra et trouva le tout accueillant.

Son lit était blanc, bordé d'un rideau transparent assorti.

-C'est très angélique comme chambre. Tu n'as jamais pu dormir avec un autre ange dans cette chambre ?

-Non mes parents sont très conservateurs. Pas marié, pas de partage de lit.

-Nous le sommes mariés, et puis sinon, je serai venu discrètement dans ta chambre.

-Sans te faire repérer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, en cachette pour te déchoir.

-Tu l'as déjà fait, idiot, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian s'assit sur le lit et incita Ciel à le suivre.

-Vous les anges, vous finissez par l'être non ? Tes parents, ils t'ont eu et tu n'es pas né par miracle.

-Ils n'ont rien fait avant d'être marié, tu sais, répondit Ciel.

-Tous les anges font comme cela ?

-Non pas tous, toi tu as voulu attendre moi je me serai donné à toi bien avant.

-Au final, ce n'est pas plus mal, répondit Sebastian.

-J'aurai bien aimé le faire ici, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais pu.

-On ne devrait pas, on pourrait revenir avec le bébé. Et là, je te déchoirai encore et encore, dit Sebastian.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu as déjà fait.

-Je peux t'aimer pour très longtemps.

La nuit venue, Ciel s'endormit. Sebastian lui n'était pas vraiment à l'aise ailleurs que chez lui.

Ciel se réveilla et remarqua qu'il ne dormait pas.

-Tu ne dors pas ? C'est le lit qui te perturbe ?

-Non. L'orage. J'espère que l'on pourra repartir demain, répondit Sebastian.

-Cela va se calmer, on pourra s'en aller.


	17. Chapter 17

Au milieu de la nuit, Ciel se réveilla avec une immense douleur.

Il comprit vite et réveilla Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le bébé, je crois que je vais l'avoir.

-Ok ne paniquons pas. Je vais appeler le médecin des enfers, dit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi pas un médecin normal ?

-Avec ce temps, il ne pourra pas venir ou il mettra du temps. Cela gênerait tes parents si je faisais de l'invocation démoniaque ?

-Tu demandes cela à un ange ? Evidement ! répondit Ciel.

-On n'a pas trop le choix et puis c'est un bébé un peu différent des autres, je préfère un spécialiste.

Sebastian invoqua donc un démon.

Il se baissa et le salua :

-Bonsoir seigneur des enfers, bonsoir prince des enfers, comment-puis je vous aider ?

-On a besoin d'aide pour le bébé, vous êtes le spécialiste en naissance.

-Avec plaisir.

La naissance se passa bien et le bébé, qui était un garcon, avait une apparence normale d'un bébé humain.

Le démon s'apprêtait à repartir.

-Nous organiserons une fête pour sa naissance, comment se nomme t-il ?

-Ciel, si on l'appelait Tenshi ?

-Bonne idée, bienvenu à toi, petit Tenshi.

Ciel tenait son enfant ses bras.

-Je vais le dire aux autres et nous vous préviendrons. Félicitations prince des enfers.

Puis le démon disparu.

Sebastian alla prévenir les parents de Ciel.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils s'inquiètent en voyant un autre démon dans leur château.

Il frappa à la porte de leur chambre.

La mère de Ciel ouvrit.

-Un problème, Sebastian ?

-Vous avez un petit fils. Venez donc le voir, c'est une petite merveille.

-Nous auriez dû nous prévenir, comment avez-vous fait sans médecin ?

-J'en ai fait venir un de chez moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

Dans la chambre de Ciel, les parents de Ciel admiraient leur petit fils.

-Il est adorable, qu'est-il ?

-C'est un mélange de nous, donc démon et ange, répondit Sebastian.

-Il aura des ailes de quelle couleur ? demanda son père.

-Papa, nous ne savons pas nous-même. Peu importe la couleur de ses ailes.

Tenshi était blond, avec un œil bleu et un œil rouge.

-Ce mélange de nos deux physiques est intéressant. Mais ses yeux ne vont pas passer inapercus. Dans le monde humain, en enfer cela passerait presque inapercu, dit Sebastian.

-Ciel, il faudra le présenter au reste de la famille, dit sa mère.

-Plus tard, il vient à peine de naitre. Nous le montrerons à tout le monde plus tard.

-Laissons-le dormir maintenant. On peut rester quelques jours chez vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui bien sûr. Restez autant que vous voulez.

Puis ils laissèrent seuls Ciel, Sebastian et leur bébé.

-Tu as moins peur maintenant qu'il est là ?

-Un peu moins, je pense que je serai à la hauteur mais j'ai peur pour ses yeux, que dira t-on si les gens posent des questions ? demanda Ciel.

-On trouvera une explication rationnelle à leur raconter. Je me demande surtout pourquoi blond ? Aucun de nous deux l'est.

-Il n'a pas forcément de logique, tu aurais préféré qu'il soit brun ou roux ?

-Non je n'avais pas de préférence, répondit Sebastian.

-J'aimerais bien dormir un peu maintenant.

-Bien sûr, je vais me reposer avec toi et on va veiller sur notre petit ange.

(Tenshi = ange).

Ils étaient désormais 3.


	18. Chapter 18

Quelques jours après la naissance de Tenshi, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Sebastian remercia les parents de Ciel de les avoir hébergés.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup. On va rentrer avec notre petit ange.

Ciel tenait Tenshi dans ses bras.

-On reviendra sûrement, papa et maman. N'organisez rien trop vite, je veux attendre un peu pour le présenter.

-Le reste de la famille voudra la voir, c'est normal. Qu'en est-il de votre monde, Sebastian ?

-On le présentera en enfer aussi mais plus tard. On va profiter de lui.

**Un an et demi plus tard :**

Tenshi avait désormais un an et demi et Ciel allait avoir 18 ans.

Il avait terminé ses études et avait décidé d'aider les gens dans la difficulté.

Ils voulaient enseigner aux enfants pauvres pour leur donner un meilleur avenir.

Sebastian toujours roi des enfers, gérait ses fonctions dans le monde humain et en enfer.

Ce matin-là Ciel s'occupait de son fils, très agité.

-Viens voir papa.

Tenshi se dirigea vers Ciel et lui tendit ses bras.

-Câlin, maman.

Ciel le prit et lui dit :

-Dit papa, pas maman, Tenshi.

-Maman, répondit Tenshi.

Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ciel refusait que leur fils l'appelle maman.

Après tout, Ciel l'avait porté, c'était donc sa mère.

-Donnes-le moi, ce petit ange.

-Papa, câlin.

Puis Ciel donna son fils à Sebastian.

-Comment tu fais pour qu'il t'appelle papa ? Je n'y arrive pas, moi.

-Tu es sa maman, Ciel, tu l'as porté. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il t'appelle papa ?

-Je suis un homme, répondit Ciel.

-Et alors ? Tu es sa mère. N'est-ce pas ta maman ?

Puis Tenshi fixa Ciel et dit :

-Maman.

-J'abandonne. Jamais, il ne me dira papa.

Puis Ciel s'en alla laissant Sebastian prendre soin de leur fils.

**Le soir même :**

Ciel se couchait.

-Ces enfants sont vraiment dans une misère, on ne peut faire plus pour eux ? Quand, je les vois, je pense à Tenshi et je me dis qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut mais je me sens triste pour eux.

-C'est normal, tu sais, tu les aides déjà beaucoup. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, dit Sebastian.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je voudrais un autre enfant avec toi. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir.

-Je ne suis pas contre. Mais j'espère qu'il ou elle m'appellera papa.

-Alors faisons le de suite.

Sebastian se jeta sur Ciel.

-Et si cela ne marche pas dès ce soir ?

-On essaiera le temps que cela marche. Je parie que l'on peut y arriver dès ce soir.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, répondit Ciel.

-J'espère que je vais concevoir une fille avec toi.

Sebastian réussi, ils eurent une fille des mois après.


End file.
